


Searching For Love ( Floyd x Riddle one-shots)

by vocal_error



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error
Summary: Hello! Thank you for reading my book!My English isn't the best so if you see any mistake feel free to tell me.I hope you enjoy reading this book!
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech (mentioned)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Riddle was enjoying his free time by reading in the library. It was rare the days nothing happens so he wanted to enjoy this moment while he could, the dorm leader was sure Ace and Deuce would get in trouble sooner or later and when that happens he had to be ready, they seemed to get in trouble too often and it was never something easy to resolve. Riddle was almost impressed with their natural talent of being in trouble, but now he shouldn't be thinking about that, it was time to enjoy his new book and relax. If only he had more opportunities to enjoy this peace he surely would be less stressed.

"Little Goldfish~"

And his peace was over.

Next to him was his crush, Floyd Leech. How did not notice someone so tall sit next to him? He had to pay more attention to his surroundings, if this was a battle he would've lost.

"What do you want, Floyd?" Riddle asked pretending to not be bothered by how close Floyd was.

"I just wanted to see my Little Goldfish~"

"Leave." Riddle didn't know what Floyd was planning and he didn't want to found out either. Floyd was very unpredictable and his mood changed easily, he could accidentally say something he would regret because of that.

Riddle didn't even know how he fell for someone like Floyd, they are the exact opposite of each other and still Riddle went from hating how carefree Floyd was to love it. It confused Riddle to no end and he always tried to deny his feeling but even Trey and Cater figured it out, was he that obvious? Or were they very observant? Probably both.

"Little Goldfish seems troubled." Floyd pouted, wanting attention from Riddle. He liked to tease Riddle but it would be no fun if he was distracted with something else.

"I'm not troubled." Riddle said. "And stop calling me that."

"But Little Goldfish suits you! You are small and cute like a goldfish!"

"C-cute?!"

"Little Goldfish face is so red!"

Riddle stood up and tried to leave but before he could anything Floyd hold his wrist and pulled him to his chest. To say Riddle was embarrassed was an understatement, he didn't believe Floyd would have the courage to do something like this and he somehow felt happy. Floyd looked at Riddle and this time he had a serious look on his face, which surprised Riddle. He never saw Floyd serious, maybe this time he had something important to say.

"Little Goldfish..."

Riddle heart start beating really fast.

"...You should've seen your face!"

...What?

Floyd, without letting Riddle go, started laughing. Of course... Floyd didn't take anything serious so why would he start now, Riddle was an idiot for thinking that Floyd could be serious for once.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Riddle shouted without thinking and forgetting he was in the library. In this moment he didn't care where he was, he had this strange feeling and all he wanted was to get away from Floyd.

Surprised by Riddle's shout, Floyd let go of Riddle and the dorm leader took the chance to run away. Floyd could easily catch Riddle if he desired to but something didn't allowed him to move, maybe it was the pain he heard in Riddle's voice but why would he care if he hurted his Little Goldfish? Riddle was just a toy to him, just someone to mess with... right? If that was the case why did he felt so guilty? This was too confusing, he would have to ask Jade what was going on with him. Jade always knew the answer so he should be able to help his twin even now.

While Floyd was thinking about what was the feeling that was bothering him, Riddle was on his dorm and no one dared to even speak to him. Everyone could see how bad his mood was, last time he was like that was before he overblot and that made the others worried. Trey had an idea as to why Riddle could be like that but he would only talk with him once they could be alone.

Riddle went to his room and locked the door. He didn't want to see anyone now, much less talk and he knew Trey would want to talk with him. The dorm leader wanted to cry but he kept it to himself, it was ridiculous crying for something so insignificant like this. He should have known Floyd is a horrible choice but this was the first time he fell in love with someone and he was lost. Riddle sighed, maybe study would distracted him or he hoped so but studying made him remember his mother. What would she say if she knew he had a crush on someone like Floyd? There was no way she would accept Floyd.

"Why out of all people in this school had to be Floyd?" Riddle whispered.

Floyd already knew Jade would be in their room so he went there. He didn't stop thinking about Riddle for a second and that was making him annoyed, he shouldn't be like this just because of his prey. Floyd opened the door and he saw Jade doing his homework, he was supposed to do his homework too but he wasn't in the mood.

Jade looked at his twin and immediately knew he was upset, they spent their entire life together so Jade could easily tell when Floyd was upset.

"You seem upset. What happened?" Jade asked his twin, he had a small idea of what caused Floyd to be upset but he wanted to be sure.

Floyd explained everything that happened in the library and how he was feeling. It wasn't easy to explain his feelings, he himself didn't even know what exactly was that feeling but he knew Jade would understand. After finishing his explanation Jade nodded showing he understood what Floyd meant.

"What you are feeling is guilty."

"Why would I feel guilty? Little Goldfish is just an easy prey." For some reason calling Riddle an 'easy prey' left a bad taste in Floyd mouth but he ignored it.

"Perhaps you like Riddle-san more than you think."

"Jadeee, your jokes are terrible."

Jade chuckled, it seemed his twin still hadn't realized his feelings for the small dorm leader yet.

"Why are you laughing?" Floyd didn't understand what was so funny, Jade was confusing Floyd and he didn't like it. Usually he always understands Jade but this time he didn't understand why Jade said he liked Little Goldfish more than he thought, it was ridiculous.

"You should apologize to Riddle-san. If you do, he may take that collar of you."

"Don't wanna."

"In that case you won't be able to attend class."

Jade spent the next minutes trying to convince Floyd to go apologize to Riddle, he knew later Floyd would be thanking him for this. Floyd finally gave up and went to Heartslabyul to apologize, he didn't like this idea but Jade wasn't showing any sign of giving up and he didn't want to argue with his twin because of something dumb.

He had a feeling he was forgetting something... now that he thinks about it, Floyd doesn't know where Riddle's room is. Well, he would find out when he arrives there.

Yuu was with Ace and Deuce in Heartslabyul and they were telling them how bad Riddle looked. Yuu obviously was worried about the dorm leader, seeing him so down was something no one expected. Maybe they should visit him and try to cheer him up but Riddle could also want to be left alone...

As Yuu was thinking what they should do to try cheer up Riddle a certain someone approached the group. The trio looked back and saw Floyd, they were surprised to see him here and he was without Jade, which they thought it would be something impossible to see.

Floyd ignored completely Ace and Deuce and asked Yuu where Riddle room was. Yuu was a little hesitant but they told Floyd what he wanted to know.

"Why did you told him ?!" Ace looked at Yuu like they were crazy, which they seem right now because telling Floyd where Riddle is when he's in a bad mood is literally asking to loose their head!

"I'm not sure..."

"You are not sure?" Ace and Deuce said at the same time, they couldn't tell if Yuu knew something or if they had a death wish.

Floyd went to Riddle's room and knocked on the door, usually he would just enter the room and wouldn't care but if he was going to apologize to his Little Goldfish he knew he should at least knock first. After a few seconds the door opened and Floyd was greeted with an image of Riddle being a total mess. His eyes were red, his hair messy and anyone could easily tell how tired he was.

"What do you want?!"

Floyd was speechless. He never thought the day he would see Riddle a mess would come, the small dorm leader was always organized and made sure to be presentable, thinking Riddle looked like this because of him made him feel guilty.

Wait! He shouldn't be feeling guilty because he hurt his prey, he should be happy!

He should be happy but... He wanted to hug Riddle and apologize for what happened in the library.

"If you don't have anything to say then get out!"

"I want to apologize, Little Goldfish~" He said with his usual tone.

"Apologize?"

"Yes~"

"I refuse to forgive you!"

"Why ?!"

"You can't toy with people feelings!"

"But it's Little Goldfish fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yes! It's because Little Goldfish is cute and I really like you!"

Floyd stopped speaking when he realized what he said. He didn't even know why he said that.

Did he liked Riddle after all?

He thought about it and refused to accept it. There was no way he fell in love with his prey, that would be ridiculous and even if he liked Riddle, Floyd was sure he hated him.

"You like me....?" Riddle whispered to himself. Floyd seemed like was having a battle inside his own head and that gave Riddle some time to think.

Could Floyd actually care for him?

It scared Riddle thinking he was just toying with his feelings and despite everything that happened in the library, he still liked Floyd and wanted to have a relationship with him. Floyd was still lost in thought, maybe he could take the initiative...

Riddle never kissed anyone and Floyd was much taller than he was. Why did he have to be so tall?

The dorm leader cursed under his breath, if this failed then Floyd wouldn't shut up about it and that would be annoying and embarassing but he didn't have anything to lose, he was sure Floyd would eventually figured out his feelings.

Riddle tugged on Floyd's shirt and pulled him down, before Floyd could even process what was happening Riddle kissed him on the lips.

Floyd eyes widened, he didn't believe his Little Goldfish had the courage to kiss him but it felt nice, his kiss was warm and it made Floyd's heart beat fast. Before Riddle could separate their lips, Floyd kissed back and with more intensity, if he was going to kiss his Little Goldfish then he had to make him a blushing mess. He loved when Riddle's face gets as red as his hair.

The dorm leader pulled away and like Floyd wanted, he was blushing a lot.

"I didn't know Little Golfish felt like that~" Floyd said. He would never forget this moment. "Is that why you stayed so mad after what happened in the library? If I knew my Little Golfish was so sensitive I would've been more careful~"

The urge to punch Floyd was back.

"But you know, I find Little Goldfish interesting ..."

Riddle looked at Floyd, in this moment he didn't want to talk, what was he thinking when he decide to kiss Floyd out of nowhere?!

"Riddle, do you accept being my Little Goldfish?"

Riddle.exe stopped working.

Was he imagining things or his crush just asked him out? He probably was just too tired and end up falling asleep and this was dream, it had to be. There was no away Floyd would like him back.

"Little Goldfish?"

If this was a dream, he didn't want it to end.

"Yes..." It was merely a whisper but Floyd heard it and smiled. This time wasn't a smile full of mischieve, it was a smile of pure happiness.


	2. Requests

I forgot to mention that if you want you can make requests.

Now, the rules:

-You can request other ships but please keep in mind that the focus of this book is Floyd and Riddle so if you want, for example, Trey x Jade that request needs to have Floyd x Riddle too. Remember, this is a Floyd x Riddle one-shot book.

-No requests with cheating scenarios.

-Nsfw requests are allowed BUT I would prefer if I didn't have many nsfw request. Not because I'm uncomfortable, I read a lot of nsfw fanfics but I don't know how to write nsfw one-shots. I can write headcanons thought.

-You can request in any chapter you want but it would easier if all the requests are here.

That is all!


	3. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a little bit of NSFW stuff. Things don't go too far but I still want to put a warning just in case anyone is uncomfortable with things like this.

"Little Goldfish, I'm bored~"

"Little Goldfish!"

"Floyd, I'm studying!"

Riddle sighed once again. Floyd had come to his room five minutes ago and he was already annoying Riddle. Why was he here in the first place? Shouldn't he be working at Mostro Lounge?

"Buuuut we haven't seen each other since yesterday and I miss my Little Goldfish."

"Then study with me."

"I don't wannaaaa."

Sometimes Riddle wondered how they are dating, every time Floyd wants attention and he is studying he always behaves like a little kid or teases Riddle to the point he can't even concentrate on his studies. Although Floyd could be annoying when he behaved like that, Riddle thought he was cute when he stealed little kisses but he would never admit that.

"Little Goldfish, I want to cuddle."

Riddle tried to ignore his boyfriend but end up blushing, honestly Floyd could be very cute at times.

He looked away from his book and almost screamed when he saw Floyd so close to him, how did Floyd always managed to sneak up on him if he's so tall?!

"Heyyyy, Little Goldfish if you don't pay attention to me I will eat you~"

He immeaditely regrets thinking Floyd was cute. This man, or in this case eel, was pure evil and what kind of threat was that?

Floyd closed the space between them and waste no time in kissing Riddle, taking advantage of catching Riddle by surprise and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Riddle was a blushing mess but kissed back nevertheless. Both fought for dominance and Floyd won, claiming completely Riddle's mouth.

Riddle let out a small moan and pulled away, leaving a trail of drool connecting their mouths.

"Little Goldfish, if you want we can stop here~" Floyd said. He loved to tease Riddle but he didn't want to take things too far and make Riddle uncomfortable or feel pressured.

Riddle thought about it, it was a big step in their relationship and something really intimate. He felt nervous but he trusted Floyd and knew if he asked to stop Floyd would.

"I- "

"Dorm leader!"

"Ace! At least knock!"

...........................

Ace and Deuce looked at the scene in front of them and both knew, they fucked up.

Riddle was blushing a lot, his uniform was messy and there was still a bit of drool in his mouth. The dorm leader immediately pushed Floyd and glared at the two first years. He was ready to kill them.

Floyd just stood there watching what was happening and trying not laugh, he wish he had his phone with him so he could take a picture of Deuce and Ace face.

"We are really sorry, dorm leader!" Deuce apologized. Maybe if they apologized they wouldn't be killed... but even if Riddle didn't kill them, Deuce would kill Ace. He warned him that he shouldn't open the door without knocking first.

"....."

"Dorm leader?"

"Little Goldfish?"

Riddle was too quiet and it scared both first years. They promised to themselves if they survived this they would stay away from Riddle's room.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK YOU DAMN IDIOTS?!"

"P-please forgive us dorm leader!" Ace tried to apologize but Riddle didn't even heard him.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! I EXPECT A 10 000 WORD WRITTEN APOLOGY TOMORROW!"

"10 000 words?!"

"50 000!"

"EHHHH?!"

"NOW GET OUT!"

Deuce and Ace run as fast as they could to the Ramshackle dorm, they wouldn't return to Heartslabyul for a few days.

Floyd started laughing when he saw the small fishes running away from his Little Goldfish.

"Don't laugh! Why didn't you lock the door?"

"You see, Little Goldfish..."

Riddle knew he wouldn't like what Floyd was about to say.

"I was expecting that green haired person to appear, not them."

"Trey?"

"Yes, I don't like him at all." Floyd pouted. "He is too close to Jade and Little Goldfish, so I thought if he saw us kissing he would stay away~"

"What the f-... what kind of plan is that?!"

"But of course I would lock the door if we did more than kissing~"

Somehow Riddle got even more furious. He couldn't believe Floyd made a plan like that just because he didn't like Trey! What if they did more than kissing and Floyd forgot to lock the door?!

"Floyd..."

"What is it, Little Goldfish~?"

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"I love you too Little Goldfish!"

Floyd kissed Riddle's cheek and run away before he could get even more mad at him.

Riddle was still procession all of this. What did just happened?

"Riddle, what's wrong?"

He looked at his door and saw Trey there. At least he hadn't seen what happened in just a few minutes.

"It's nothing..."

Trey knew something happened but didn't ask any question since Riddle clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Azul and Jade saw Floyd and none of them were surprised. They already knew Floyd liked to tease Riddle and this wasn't the first time he had come back to Octavinelle with a collar on his neck.

"Floyd, what did you do this time?" Azul asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Floyd did, last time Floyd had a collar it was because he licked Riddle's cheek in front of everyone.

"Nothing~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write nsfw stuff so I apologize if this was bad.


	4. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on Wattpad!

Riddle and Floyd were studying together in Riddle's room, Floyd was having some trouble with a few spells and asked Riddle for help. The dorm leader gladly accepted helping Floyd, he didn't want his boyfriend to fail after all.

"I'm tireeeed." Floyd said, he didn't know how his Little Goldfish could study for hours. "Little Goldfish, let's take a break."

"We are almost over, just a few minutes and we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes." Riddle wasn't sure if this was a good idea, considering how crazy Floyd could be but he would do anything to make sure his love didn't fail any class.

"Then... Let's go out!"

Riddle smiled and nodded, he too wanted to go out for a bit and having Floyd's company would be great. They have been studying for a while now and even Riddle was getting a bit tired.

After studying the theory of the spells, they were going to practice for a bit and then call it a day. Floyd was excited, he wanted to go out with his Little Goldfish and have fun with him.

"Remember what I told you, Floyd." Riddle instructed him. "You have to be careful with this spell, one wrong move and we can be in trouble."

"Alright~"

Floyd started doing the spell and everything was going as planned. The dorm leader was focused to see if anything went wrong, he remembered reading if someone messed this spell they could be in danger.

"You're doing well, Floyd."

Floyd looked at Riddle and sent him a kiss, making Riddle chuckled. Despite everything that happened between them, he never regretted kissing Floyd in that day.

"Little Goldfish- "

"Don't stop focusing on the spell!!"

The last thing Riddle and Floyd saw was a bright light.

"Little Goldfish! Are you okay?!"

Riddle opened his eyes and saw Floyd almost crying.

"I'm sorry Little Goldfish!"

"Don't worry." Riddle kissed Floyd's cheek to calm him down. "More importantly where exactly are we?"

Floyd looked around the room and was confused, they were in a house he never saw before.

"I don't know. I never saw this place before." Floyd felt guilty for the situation, he didn't meant to mess up the spell and now he and his Little Goldfish were in a unknown place.

"Then we have to be careful, don't let your guard down."

"Little Goldfish I promise I will protect you!"

Riddle blushed and looked away, he wondered how Floyd could say things like that so easily but that was one of the things he loves about him. He always says what he's thinking and never holds back.

The couple decide to explore the house. Riddle felt bad for looking around the house without permission but he didn't know where they were and they could be in danger.

The house seem like any other house, it didn't have anything special and despite being very clean and showing signs of people living there, they didn't found a single picture. Riddle found it weird but didn't make any comments about it.

After spending a few minutes searching they only had two more rooms to check. They were about to open the door when they heard someone entering the house, they first reaction was to hide in one of the nearby rooms. They didn't know what kind of people lived there so they couldn't take any risks.

"Little Goldfish..." Floyd whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Looked at this picture."

Riddle looked at the picture in Floyd's hand and what he saw shocked him.

Somehow the picture had both Riddle and Floyd in a wedding and by the looks of it, it was their wedding. What was going on?

"There is an album in here."

Floyd took the album from the shelf and opened. The album had more pictures of their wedding and also pictures of a little kid, they couldn't tell if the child was boy or a girl but they were very cute.

"Could this be-"

Someone opened the door of the room and the couple froze. How could they explain this?

"Floyd, you need to be more careful with your pranks."

"But it was fun~"

Floyd and Riddle got even more confused then before, could theses two not see them?

"Where is (y/n)?" The older version of Riddle asked.

"They went to their room. (Y/N) wants to play with the teddy bear Jade gave them."

Riddle and Floyd looked at each other and both knew what the other wanted. They wanted to know see more, the future could be scary and uncertain but they needed to see more.

The couple followed their future selves to the living room and saw how they acted with each other. Their eyes were full of love and passion as they shared a small kiss.

"Dad! Daddy!" A small child holding a teddy bear run to their parents and hugged them.

Floyd looked at the ring his and Riddle's future self had. The ring had a red and blue heart, it seemed something like Floyd would give to Riddle. At his side Riddle was almost crying, this was exactly what he wanted in the future and he always had a question in his mind when he thought about the future. Would he be like his mom?

Looking at the child in front of them it didn't seem so and he was glad. He was glad he wasn't like his mother and was able to make that child happy.

Floyd noticed how Riddle was about to cry and hugged him.

"Little Goldfish, let's do our best to make this future come true!"

Riddle nodded and returned hug.

Before they could say anything, once again they were embraced by a bright light and the scenery changed. They were in Night Raven College again but they didn't forget what they saw.

The future was uncertain and it had its ups and downs, but as long as they stayed together they would be able to overcome anything.


	5. Unbirthday Party

Riddle was in his room studying, he had an upcoming test in two weeks and as always he wanted to have a perfect score. He also had the unbirthday party the next day and he had to make sure everything was perfect, Riddle wasn't so strict with rules anymore but it was nice having an organized party where everyone could have fun and relax.

He closed the book, satisfied with how much he study and decide to call it a day. It was already 10pm and Riddle liked to go to bed early so he could rest properly and wake up early the next day. He brushed his teeth and since he was already wearing his pajama, Riddle went to bed.

Before going to sleep Riddle checked his phone to see if didn't miss any important message. The only message he had was from Floyd, wishing him a goodnight with an heart in the end.

That made Riddle chuckled, he loved this side from Floyd and found it really cute. Without wasting more time Riddle replied and put his phone on the bedside table.

Riddle fell asleep thinking he should invite Floyd to the next unbirthday party.

The next day Riddle woke up early and did his morning routine. It was one of those days he woke up early and had a feeling it would be a good day. The weather was very good too, perfect for an unbirthday party.

Riddle didn't take too long to get ready for the day, he always liked to make sure everything was in order before classes started so he couldn't be lazy.

This day would be good.

That thought didn't leave his mind. Maybe it was because he was going to invite Floyd to their unbirthday party, knowing Floyd he wouldn't recuse Riddle's invitation.

Right now he hadn't time to think why he was feeling so happy, it was time to go to class and he had to focus.

After a long day of school, Riddle went to his dorm to help with the preparations for the party.

"Dorm leader, we finished painting the roses."

"Good job."

Since everything was already done, Riddle sent a message to Floyd. He hoped Floyd wasn't too busy, he didn't want to bother him.

Riddle didn't have to wait too much, a few seconds after he sent the message Floyd replied, saying he was more than happy to be invited by his Little Goldfish. The dorm leader smiled when he read Floyd's reply, he always knew how to make Riddle smile even with a simple text.

"Trey, can you help me with something?" Riddle asked his best friend.

Trey was always happy to help Riddle so of course he said yes. The two best friends went to the kitchen and Riddle told Trey what he wanted to do.

At Mostro Lounge, Floyd was working as fast as possible. He wanted to see his Little Goldfish and be on time for the unbirthday party, Riddle knew Floyd could be late because of work but he still wanted to do his best to arrive on time.

"Floyd, you can go."

"Are you sure, Jade?" Floyd looked at his brother. They were very busy and he didn't want his brother to take care of everything.

"Do not worry, Azul will also help." Jade explained. "Now go, I believe you have someone waiting for you."

"Thank you Jade! You're the best!"

Jade smiled as he saw Floyd leaving, he was glad his twin found someone he loves.

At Heartslabyul Riddle was ready to kill Grim, he bumped into Trey and caused the strawberry tart to fell on the ground.

"Grim... how dare you committe such horrible crime..."

"I'm sorry!! Yuu help me!"

"You are on your own..."

Riddle almost used his unique magic but stopped when saw Floyd approaching. He ignored Grim and walked towards his boyfriend.

Grim was thankful Floyd showed up, now he hadn't to face Riddle's punishment...

"Grim, don't think I will forget this."

...it seemed Riddle doesn't easily forget when someone ruins his precious strawberry tart.

"What's the matter, Little Goldfish?"

"It's nothing." Riddle answered Floyd. "Anyway, I'm glad you could come."

"Of course, I wouldn't let my Little Goldfish alone~"

The couple returned to the garden where the others were. Floyd decide to mess with Ace and Deuce, it was hilarious to see them scared of him.

Things were going well, other than that accident with the strawberry tart but Riddle would take care of Grim once the unbirthday party was over.

Floyd was enjoying the tea party, he used to think it was boring but he had changed his mind, maybe it was because he was there with Riddle, his Little Goldfish made everything seem entertaining.

The eel saw his Little Goldfish talk with the green haired guy and he wasn't very happy. He really didn't like him. First he stole his brother attention and now his Little Goldfish.

Finally Riddle stopped talking with the green haired guy and Floyd took that chance to approach Riddle.

Riddle noticed the look on Floyd's face and realized he was jealous, he did mention before he didn't like Trey so that explained it.

"Heyyy Little Goldfish, don't leave me alone because of him."

"Why do you dislike Trey?" Riddle asked.

"He stole Jade's attention and is too close to my Little Goldfish."

"... Stole Jade's attention?"

"Yes, Jade talks a lot about him."

That explained a lot.

"It's obvious they like each other." Riddle said. How did he not figure out this early? He had noticed how Trey seemed to like Jade but didn't thought he would like him in a romantic way.

"Whaaaat? If Jade liked him, he would've told me."

"Maybe he didn't told you because he knows you dislike Trey."

That seemed like something Jade would do, he always made sure to take care of Floyd and wanted to make him happy even if that meant sacrificing something or someone.

Thinking about that made Floyd feel a little bit guilty, he wanted his twin to find someone and be happy with them. He would try to get along with Trey from now on and speaking of the devil, Trey approached the couple.

"Riddle, it's already done." What was already done?

"Thank you, Trey."

Trey nodded and left them.

Floyd looked at Riddle with curiosity. What was his Little Goldfish planning? 

"... Floyd, I have something for you." Riddle blushed a little, he hoped Floyd would like what he made.

"Oh? Little Goldfish made something for me?"

"Let's go."

Floyd followed Riddle to the kitchen of Heartslabyul dorm. He was getting more curious for each second, he had no idea what his Little Goldfish had in mind and he couldn't wait to find out.

When they arrive the kitchen something immediately caught Floyd's attention. In the center of the kitchen was a table with candles and roses and that smell... Floyd hugged Riddle and kissed his forehead.

"Flo...yd... can't.... breath!"

"I'm sorry Little Goldfish!" Floyd let Riddle go. "Are you sure this is okay, Little Goldfish? The unbirthday party isn't over yet."

"That's exactly why." Riddle explained. "The others will be in the party and won't bother us, if something happens Trey and Cater will take care of it."

"I thought it was a rule for Little Goldfish to be in the party~"

"T-this is an exception!"

Floyd chuckled and kissed Riddle, this time on the lips, he couldn't express how happy he was for this.

"Now let's eat."

Riddle was nervous, this was the first time he tried to make takoyaki and he hoped it was decent enough to eat. Floyd took the first bite and let out a moan that made Riddle blushed.

"I'm assuming you liked it." Riddle said, trying to not blush.

"I love it! This is the best takoyaki I ever ate!" Floyd really meant what he was saying, he would definitely ask Riddle to make takoyaki in the future.

"I'm glad you liked it." The dorm leader smiled, he was happy to see Floyd liked his cooking.

"Thank you, Little Goldfish."

Floyd got up and kissed Riddle.

From far away a certain someone took a picture and sent it to the dorm leader, he knew Riddle would love it.


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: No, this is NOT a yandere!Floyd x Riddle or yandere!Riddle x Floyd but two characters die in this chapter.

It was midnight and Riddle couldn't sleep, since the day he overblot he had some trouble sleeping. Fortunately there were days he could sleep well but those days were very rare.

He thought of calling Floyd but he was probably sleeping and he could accidentally wake up Jade too... he didn't want to bother the twins so he tried fall asleep again.

An hour passed and he was still awake. Maybe reading could help... No, he could get distracted and spend the whole night reading.

The dorm leader sighed, he had to do something about this, if this continued it would affect his grade and that must not happen.

Riddle checked his phone to see what time it was and noticed he had a message. Is he so tired he didn't hear his phone?

The message was from Floyd and was sent five minutes ago, Riddle wondered what he wanted and why was he still awake.

[Chat]

_Floyd_ : _Little_ _Goldfish is_ _everything_ _okay?_

_Riddle:_ _Shouldn't_ _you be_ _sleeping_ _?_ _Tomorrow_ _we_ _have_ _to_ _wake_ _up_ _early_ _._

_Floyd: I_ _was_ _sleeping_ _._ _But_ _I_ _woke_ _up_ _and_ _had_ _a bad feeling_ _and_ _I_ _wanted_ _to know_ _if_ _my_ _Little_ _Goldfish is_ _alright_ _._

_Riddle:_ _I'm_ _fine._ _Go_ _back_ _to_ _sleep_ _._

_Floyd:_ _But_ _why_ _are you_ _still_ _up_ _Little_ _Goldfish? You_ _always_ _go_ _to_ _bed_ _early_ _._

_Riddle:_ _I'm_ _just_ _having_ _some_ _trouble_ _sleeping_ _._

_Floyd:_ _Then_ _I will_ _go_ _to_ _your_ _room_ _!_ _Wait_ _for me._

_Riddle: Floyd, you_ _don't_ _need_ _to come here._

_Riddle: Floyd?_

[End of the chat]

Riddle sent more messages to Floyd saying he didn't need to go to Riddle's room but he was ignored. He just hoped Floyd didn't end up waking up Jade and left a note saying where he was so his twin wouldn't be worried.

A few minutes after, the dorm leader heard a knock and opened the door. Floyd had arrived.

He didn't want to admit it but he was glad Floyd was there, maybe he would have less nightmares or maybe he could talk about them. The truth is, Riddle never told anybody about his nightmares although he was sure Trey was starting to get suspicious.

"Little Goldfish, why didn't you call me? I would have come here early."

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so late."

"Little Goldfish worries too much about me~" Floyd said. "You also have to take care of yourself."

Once again, he didn't want to admit it but Floyd was right.

"Let's go sleep~"

"T-together?!" Riddle forgot a very important detail, Floyd had to sleep with him since there was only one bed.

"Of course, Little Goldfish but don't worry, I won't do anything~" Floyd promised.

The dorm leader nodded, he knew if Floyd said he won't do anything than he won't. Floyd likes to tease Riddle but he always makes sure to know when to stop and knows his limits.

The couple went to bed and laid down next to each other.

Floyd wrapped his arms around Riddle and kissed his forehead making Riddle blush. He felt safe in Floyd's arms and maybe this time he could actually sleep.

"Sleep well, Little Goldfish~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **EVERYONE** **WHO** **DOESN'T** **OBEY** **THE** **RULES** **IS** **WRONG** **!"**

"This can't continue! This way Riddle will die!"

"But Clover-senpai we are already exhausted, we can't keep fighting like this!"

"Deuce-kun is right, we need to find a way to make Riddle come to his sense and quick!"

**"** **ALL** **OF** **YOU CAN** **GO** **TO** **HELL** **!"**

"Are we really going lose like this?!"

"Calm down Ace, we just need to come up with another plan."

Before Ace could reply to Yuu a bolt of fire went through his chest.

"Ace!" Deuce ran to Ace's side and tried to all the healing spells he remembered but it was useless.

**"...** **ahaha** **...** **AHAHAHAHAHA** **!** **That** **is** **what** **happens** **to** **those** **who** **disobey** **the** **rules** **!"**

Deuce didn't know what to do, he was always fighting with Ace about silly things but he never wanted to see him like this, with a hole on his chest and shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ace, I couldn't protect you..." He couldn't hold back anymore and started crying. After all the trouble they went through together this was how things ended. Deuce wanted to revenge Ace but he knew revenge wouldn't bring Ace back.

"Trey, rest a bit. You can't spend the entire time overwriting Riddle's magic." Trey couldn't believe his eyes, he never thought things would get this bad.

"But it's my fault Ace died... if I reacted early I could have made something!"

"Clover-senpai, we if lose one more person then we can forget bringing Riddle back to his sense." Yuu said, trying their best to not start crying. Ace was an idiot and always getting in trouble but without him things wouldn't be the same. "Ace would want us to defeat Riddle and then making him apologize for everything."

"But-"

"Little Goldfish!" When Floyd saw the headmaster evacuating the students he didn't think the cause would his Little Goldfish.

He heard some first years of Heartslabyul talking about what happened and he knew he had to help, he didn't want to lose his Little Goldfish.

**"Floyd?"**

"Floyd, be careful" Trey warned him.

Floyd only nodded and approached his boyfriend, he wouldn't let things get worse.

**"You** **also** **..."**

"What?"

**"YOU** **ALSO** **BREAK** **THE** **RULES** **! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE** **THE** **ONES** **I** **HATE** **THE** **MOST** **!** **ALWAYS** **SO** **CAREFREE** **,** **NOT** **CARING** **ABOUT** **THE** **RULES** **THEY** **ARE** **BREAKING** **OR** **WHAT** **EFFECTS** **THEIR** **ACTIONS** **HAVE** **."**

The eel did his best to ignore what Riddle said but got distracted and didn't react in time. Floyd felt piercing pain in his chest and coughed blood, he looked down and saw a sword and his clothes full of blood.

"...Little... Goldfi...?" Before Floyd ended the sentence he fell on the ground.

"Riddle... killed...Floyd?"

"He's still breathing!" Yuu pointed out. They had no idea how Floyd survived but they would try to save him.

Or that's what they thought.

"Wait... why is Riddle raising his sword?"

"Don't tell me..."

**"I** **told** **you** **before** **,** **anyone** **who** **disobeys** **the** **rules** **... it will be off** **with** **their** **heads** **."**

"RIDDLE!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riddle open his eyes and looked around the room.

'It was just a dream, just a dream. Floyd is fine. Ace is also fine and probably sleeping with Deuce. Calm down, it was just a dream.'

He tried his best to not start crying, this wasn't the first time he had this dream. Would this happen if Ace and the others hadn't stopped him?

The dorm leader hugged Floyd and put his head on Floyd's chest. He could hear his heart beating and that calm down Riddle a bit.

"Little Goldfish? Why are you crying?"

Riddle didn't even realize he was crying.

"Nightmare..."

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?"

"How did you- "

"Of course I would notice, Little Goldfish~"

Now that he thought about it, this week Floyd hasn't tease him that much. He didn't realize early because of how tired he was but it seemed Floyd really paid close attention to Riddle and he was thankful for that.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...in the dream..." Riddle was having some difficulty speaking about the nightmare but Floyd would give him all the time he needed. "... it was from when I overblot... I killed Ace and-"

Riddle couldn't bear it anymore and his cries started to getting stronger. How could he even do something like kill someone?! That dream could have been reality!

Floyd never saw Riddle cry so much and honestly, he didn't know what to do. He never had to comfort anyone before so he was a little lost.

"Little Goldfish, breath. It was just a dream."

"Ace wasn't the only one..."

"Hm?"

"I also... killed you..."

Riddle started apologizing and his cries got louder.

"Little Goldfish. I'm here." Floyd hugged Riddle and kissed his check. "Ace is probably in Deuce's room and the others are okay too."

"B-but that could have happened!"

"But it didn't. We are here and everyone is fine."

Riddle didn't answer this time and continued crying in Floyd's chest. Floyd didn't mind, his Little Goldfish needed him now and he would anything to see Riddle show his beautiful smile again.

They stayed like for some time and Riddle's cries died down.

"Thank you Floyd."

"No need to thank me, Little Goldfish." Floyd said as he wiped Riddle's tears.

"Can we stay awake just for a little while?"

"Of course~"

In the morning Trey and Cater noticed Riddle was nowhere to be seen and got worried. Riddle always got up early even in the weekend and it was already 10am. Both friends went to Riddle's room and knocked.

They waited a few minutes and got no answer.

"Should we enter?" Cater asked

"Yes."

Fortunately the door was unlocked so they could enter the room.

Entering the room, Trey saw Riddle sleeping in Floyd's arms and he called Cater.

"It looks like we don't need to worry." Trey whispered, to not wake up the two.

"Yup! It's rare to see those two looking peaceful."

"Let's go."

They left the room and made sure to close the door.

Riddle woke up and saw how the sun was already shining. He immediately got up and checked his phone to see the time. It was already 12pm!

"Good moooooorrning, Little Goldfish~"

"Floyd! We missed morning classes!"

"Little Goldfish, today is saturday~"


	7. A Little Visit From The Future (Part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on Wattpad!  
> The name of the child will be (y/n) and their gender will be neutral so you can choose their name and gender.  
> Also, this one-shot will have two parts. I will start writing the second part as soon as possible!

"Little Goldfish I'm tireeeeeeeeeed."

"Floyd, you have been studying for two minutes."

Floyd sighed. He wanted to do something fun, not study all day.

"Then, what if we go out for a little and then we study after?" Floyd proposed, hoping Riddle would say yes.

"...Alright, but promise you will study when we come back."

"Yes!"

The couple went outside of Riddle's room, Floyd really enjoyed the garden so he asked Riddle to go there, which he happily accepted.

Floyd spent the entire time teasing Riddle and he was really close to lose his temper, Riddle didn't understand why Floyd liked to tease him so much.

"Little Goldfish, let's play~"

Riddle ignored Floyd.

"Don't ignore me Little Goldfish~"

He continued to ignore Floyd.

"You asked for this~"

"What do- " Without wanting for Riddle to finish his sentence, Floyd lifted him and placed him over his shoulder.

"Floyd! Put me down!"

"Nopee!"

"I swear if you don't put me down-"

"Dad?"

Riddle eyes widened, he recognized that voice. It has been weeks since he heard that voice but it was impossible for him to forget.

But why are they here?

"Dad, why are you holding daddy like that?"

Floyd put Riddle down and both walked towards the child. He too remember who they were, but since they are in here would that mean their future selves are also there? Or was just their future child?

"Your name is (y/n), right?" Riddle asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Apparently (y/n) was practicing a spell but they read the instructions wrong and the result was time travelling. This situation seemed very familiar to Riddle.

"We have to find a way to send you back." Riddle said.

"Maybe Azul can help~"

"Uncle Azul is here too?"

"...who?" Riddle wasn't sure he heard that correctly. Why was their kid calling Azul uncle?

"Uncle Azul and Dad were the ones who found me, I was alone in the ocean and Dad took me to his and Daddy's home." Their kid explained. "I'm also a eel like Dad!"

That certainly explained a lot of things.

The couple was curious about the future but they didn't make any questions, after all they had to make sure their child was fine. Time travelling spells can have bad effects and it was something to be very careful about.

After making sure everything was fine and their child didn't have any injury they went back to Riddle's room.

The other residents of the dorm were shocked, for the first time they saw their dorm leader and Floyd very calm and they had a child with them. That wasn't something they could see everyday.

Floyd had called Azul early and explained what happened. Fortunately the Octavinelle dorm leader was kind enough to let Riddle and (y/n) stay at Octavinelle until they could send them home.

"Little Goldfish do you have everything?"

Riddle nodded, they went back to his room to grab some of Riddle's stuff. They didn't know how long it would take to find a spell that would sent (y/n) back and without any kind of bad effect. Maybe they should ask the headmaster for help but Floyd remembered how useless the headmaster could be, he still hasn't found a way to help Yuu so there was a high chance he couldn't help their child too. 

The trio made their way to Octavinelle, there was a free room so they could be together without worries. It seemed too convenient but Riddle didn't complain, (y/n) would also probably be more comfortable in Octavinelle then Heartslabyul.

(Y/n) spent all the time admiring the school, they wanted to come here and be a great magician like their parent's. It was (Y/n) dream and now seeing the school in person it encouraged them to practice and study so they could be chosed to attend this school.

When they arrive at Octavinelle Jade was already waiting for them, Azul was making a contract with another unfortunate soul so he couldn't receive them.

Jade showed them the room they were staying and then left them alone so they could get more comfortable and talk privately. Before he left (Y/n) run to him and hugged him saying he was the best uncle, it seemed they were close in the future. Riddle wondered why and asked (Y/n) if they were close to Jade.

"Yes!" They said. "Uncle Jade gives me a lot of plushies!"

Of course, now that Riddle thought about it Jade liked to spoil Floyd a lot, he remembered some stories Floyd told about his childhoold.

Riddle just hoped his future self wouldn't let Jade spoil their child too much.

The small dorm leader checked the time on his phone, it was already 11 pm. He couldn't believe it was already this late, (Y/n) should already be sleeping.

"(Y/n), it's time to go to bed."

"Already? I want to play a little more." (Y/n) pouted.

"Yes, it's already late. Tomorrow we can play more." Riddle promised with a smile.

"Little Goldfish" Floyd called. "We don't have any clothes for (Y/n)"

How could he forget that?! Of course (Y/n) wouldn't bring any clothes with them!

Riddle scolded himself for forgetting a very important detail, he need to pay more attention, taking care of a child isn't easy and is a huge responsability. 

Now, where could he find some clothes for (Y/n) at 11pm? The dorm leader thought and Sam's mistery shop came to his mind. Sam had everything in that store so there was a chance he might have children's clothes.

Wait, why would Sam have children's clothes in his store? Riddle didn't want to know the answer.

If Riddle runned to the store he would have a little time left before the store closes and considering what time is it, he wouldn't have many people there. Alright, that would be his plan.

Riddle told Floyd his plan and made sure he understood he had to be responsible and couldn't do any of his pranks while he was gone. Riddle trusted Floyd but he didn't want him to show a bad example to (Y/n).

"Buuuut Little Goldfish, why would Sam have children's clothes in his shop?"

"I don't know."

For moments Floyd thought his Little Goldfish migh have hit his head but for the first time in his life, he didn't say anything or tried to teased Riddle. They needed clothes for their child after all and Sam's shop was their only option. 

Azul sighed, he finally had finished the paperwork for that day. Having two tests and lots of paperwork in the same day were exhausting but like always Azul made sure to do everything perfectly, in the end the results would be rewarding.

The dorm leader went to the Mostro Lounge kitchen to drink water but he certainly didn't expect to see Floyd and (Y/n), he thought by now (Y/n) would be sleeping. Azul had a bad feeling about this.

"Floyd, what are you doing?" Azul asked. He wanted to know what Floyd was planning. He spends enough time with Floyd to know when his up to no good.

Floyd and (Y/n) turned back when they heard Azul's voice, they weren't expecting someone to come to the kitchen but they wouldn't let Azul stop them. They had a mission to do!

"Nothing~" Floyd replied.

"Then, what are you hiding behind your back?"

Floyd sent (Y/n) a look that said 'leave this to me' and they understood, letting their father to do the talk. 

"This is a surprise!"

"...A surprise?" Azul didn't trust Floyd one bit.

"Yes~"

"I assume the surprise is for Riddle."

"Maybe~"

Too suspicious! Azul didn't know what the hell Floyd was planning and he didn't want to be part of it.

"We have to go, bye Azul~"

"Bye Uncle Azul!"

"...Uncle Azul...?"

Fortunely Riddle made it in time and was able to buy the clothes for (Y/n), he had to resist the urge to ask Sam why and how did he have children clothes and if the headmaster knew about it. 

Looking at the clothes he bought... he felt a little sad knowing they would have to leave but knowing they would meet again in the future made him forget that feeling. For now he would enjoy their time together.

Theses day surely woud be-

...

'Floyd is planning something!'

Riddle knew Floyd was planning something and it wasn't good. He wasn't sure of how he knew it but he had a feeling that told him to go back fast.

He run as fast as could to Octavinelle dorm and has expected he found Floyd in front of the mirror.... with a cake?

"Floyd, explain yourself." Riddle demand.

"H-hello Little Goldfish~"

"What are you going to do with the cake?"

"Nothing..."

Riddle wasn't in the mood to make Floyd talk and he also didn't want to get angry in front of (Y/n). 

"Floyd... You better start speaking"

"..."

Since talking with Floyd wasn't working Riddle asked their child about it.

"I will never reveal our secret plan!" (Y/n) answered.

"I will give you ice cream."

"Dad was planning to throw the cake at Sea Snake face!"

Sea Snake...? Did they meant Jamil? Why would Floyd do that?

"Dad said it was for revenge."

Ah. Now that he thought about it... When he came back to school after the holidays he heard Floyd mention something about revenge.

"Floyd I will talk with you later."

"But it's not my fault~" Floyd complained. "It's Sea Snake fault."

"I'm not talking about that. What did I say about pranks?"

"To not make them?"

"And what were you planning to do?"

"Getting my revenge?"

Riddle sighed, somehow Floyd was behaving more like a child than (Y/n).

"Let's just go back to the room." Riddle said.

The three of them went to their room, they had to rest well so tomorrow they could search for a way to get (Y/n) home.


	8. A Little Visit From The Future (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two!

It was already morning and as always, Riddle woke up early.

Riddle looked at his side and was surprise to not see Floyd. (Y/n) wasn't there also. It was strange, he didn't know if (Y/n) was used to wake up early but Floyd was definitely someone who never wakes up early by himself.

"Little Goldfish is already awake~"

The dorm leader looked at where the voice came from, at the door was Floyd and (Y/n). Floyd was holding a tray of food and (Y/n) ran and hugged Riddle, wishing him a good morning.

Riddle returned the hug and wish them a good morning as well. The thoughts of (Y/n) returning to their time line returned and Riddle started feeling sad again, he wanted them to stay for a while but he knew that wasn't possible. He promised to himself he would make theses day the best ones and remembered them until they met again in the future.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Little Goldfish~"

Yesterday? Oh, that's right.

Floyd tried to prank Jamil, saying it was revenge for what happened. Honestly, he really behaved like a child sometimes.

"You're forgiven."

"Yay!"

After eating Riddle got up and did his morning routine.

He wasn't surprised that many students were already awake and getting ready for the day, like Heartslabyul, Octavinelle students take their studies seriously. Well, almost everyone... there was a few exceptions.

"Good morning, Riddle."

Azul talked with Riddle and Floyd while Jade was playing with (Y/n). The dorm leader of Octavinelle had done some research and found a spell that could take (Y/n) to their timeline safely, the only thing that was left was to make sure the spell would be done correctly. The couple thought about it, they would miss their child and they wanted to spend a little more time with them.

Fortunely Azul was in a good mood and agreed to let (Y/n) and Riddle stay in Octavinelle for more two days without anything in return. It was a miracle that he agreed to it and something Riddle thought he would never see but was grateful.

A few minutes later they finished their talk and returned to where Jade and (Y/n) were. For some reason Jade was teaching (Y/n) something about mushrooms, unfortunely for Floyd it seemed (Y/n) liked mushrooms as well and was interested in what his twin was saying.

"Jade! Stop corrupting (Y/n)!" Floyd pouted. He didn't need his child to like mushrooms as much as Jade.

"I'm simply teaching them the importance and beauty of mushrooms." Jade replied.

"...Importance and beauty...?" At this point Riddle stopped trying to understand the twins. Why did he even tried in the first place, he didn't know but decide to not think about it.

"Jade is weird..." Floyd said.

"Uncle Jade is not weird!" (Y/n) defended Jade. "Mushrooms are very important!"

"Not (Y/n) too!" This was too much for poor Floyd. Not only his twin loved mushrooms way too much, now (Y/n) also loved mushrooms.

Riddle sighed, he too didn't understand why Jade liked mushrooms so much but he didn't think it was a bad thing.

"Anyway!" Floyd said, trying to change the subject. "(Y/n) what do you want to do today?"

"Can we play?" They asked.

"Of course! What do you think about pranking someone?"

"No!" Riddle immediately objected.

"Little Goldfish is no fun..." Floyd pretended to be sad, he already knew his Little Goldfish wouldn't let him prank someone.

"Then let's play a game!" (Y/n) suggested.

"Great idea! We should play basketball!" Floyd said. "Little Goldfish will play with us, right?"

'Of course not' was what Riddle wanted to say, but (Y/n) seemed like they really wished Riddle joined them. He knew Floyd was planning teasing him about his height, there would be no way he would suggest basketball just because he wanted to play but he couldn't refuse if (Y/n) wanted to play. Just one game wouldn't hurt... probably.

Riddle sighed and accepted playing with them. He would regret this but at least he could see his child happy and that was what it matters to him.

"Let's go!"

"Floyd wait! We have to change clothes! We can't play with our uniforms, we need to change to-"

Floyd was already outside with (Y/n).

The dorm leader sighed once again and followed his boyfriend and child. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... maybe...

After a few minutes of Floyd teasing Riddle and making (Y/n) laugh, they arrived at the basketball club. Fortunately they were kind enough to let them play there.

Ace and Jamil were there, it was still morning but they had a game soon and needed practice. When they saw Riddle and Floyd they weren't too surprise, Floyd had probably convince Riddle to watch him play.

That's what they thought.

Seeing a child with them made Jamil miss the shot and the ball hit Ace's head. Ace didn't say anything, he heard some people from his dorm talking about a child but he didn't pay any attention to it. He never thought they would be talking about the dorm leader and Floyd having a child.

"G-good morning dorm leader!"

"Good morning, thank you for letting us play here."

"No problem." Jamil replied. He was curious as to why they had a child with them but didn't make any questions.

Ace too wanted to make many questions but he didn't want to lose his head so he kept quiet. Now that he thought about it...

"Jamil be more careful!"

"Sorry."

"You don't seem sorry at all."

While Jamil and Ace were talking, Floyd, Riddle and (Y/n) were already playing.

As expected Floyd started teasing Riddle because of his height and Riddle was getting mad. For (Y/n) this wasn't anything new, even in the future this happens a lot and they find it funny.

"Little Eel, do you see Little Goldfish?"

"Floyd I swear if you continue with this- "

"I still don't see Little Goldfish, how strange~"

"OFF WITH YOUR HE-!"

"Little Goldfish face is so red! It's so cute!"

"C-cute?!"

Riddle end up not playing and only watched Floyd and (Y/n) play. They spent all morning playing and eventually Jamil and Ace joined.

When it was time for lunch Riddle called Floyd and (Y/n). He didn't want them to skip meals after all and they could come back to play later.

Riddle thanked Jamil and Ace once again and left with his boyfriend and child.

Arriving at the cafeteria they saw it was full like always. Floyd told Riddle to take (Y/n) to a table and stay there with them, he would grab the food for them.

A few minutes later Floyd came back with the food and sat next to (Y/n). They talked about what they could do for the rest of the day. (Y/n) wanted to see Azul work. It seemed they were curious about the contracts.

That didn't make Riddle happy, he knew how dangerous those contracts are. He wasn't worry about Azul doing a contract with (Y/n), Riddle knew Azul wouldn't do that but a more violent student could want to take revenge and think (Y/n) was somehow involved.

Floyd also agreed with Riddle. He wouldn't care if they only wanted to help in Mostro Lounge but be with Azul when he was making contracts was out of question.

(Y/n) understand why Riddle and Floyd were worried, they were smart but they were also curious and they couldn't help it but want to see how Azul made the contracts.

Then (Y/n) had an idea. If Riddle was with them then it would be fine.

"No." Riddle said. "It's dangerous."

"Please! I promise I won't cause any trouble!"

"Little Eel, what if you help me and Jade?" Floyd suggested, hoping they would accept.

"I don't wanna, I wanna help uncle Azul." (Y/n) pouted.

"No." Riddle said once again. He remembered very well how once Floyd got an injury from dealing with a group of students who broke the contract.

"Then can we study?"

"Of course." Riddle replied.

"Nooo." Floyd complained. He didn't want to spend the rest of the day studying and if (Y/n) was like Riddle he had no doubt that would happen.

"Shut up Floyd."

After eating their lunch the trio went to the library. Floyd still didn't want to study so he just slept while Riddle helped (Y/n) studying.

(Y/n) really liked to study and that made Riddle happy and proud. If they enjoyed studying then it would be easier for them when they needed to study.

Two hours passed and (Y/n) was starting to feel a bit tired, but who wouldn't after playing basketball all morning and then spending two hours studying?

Riddle suggested making a small break and go grab a drink. Walking a little bit and drinking water would make them focus again on their studies.

The dorm leader left a note in front of Floyd in case he woke up and they hadn't returned yet.

After drinking water and walking around the campus for a bit, (Y/n) was more relaxed and ready to study for a little more time. Both of them were on their way to the library when (Y/n) accidentally bumped into someone.

"Look at where you are going!" A student said.

The rest of the group surrounded the dorm leader and (Y/n).

"Isn't he the dorm leader of Heartslabyul?" One of them asked.

"He's even more small than I thought! I don't get why people are so afraid of him!"

Riddle tried his best to not lose his temper, he didn't want to scare (Y/n) but theses guys were really asking to be beheaded.

"He's with a child!"

(Y/n) hide behind Riddle. They knew some magic, but not enough to confront more than one person.

"Let's teach them a lesson!"

"Don't you think that's enough?" Riddle said, while trying to sound calm which was proving to be quite difficult.

"It's your fault in the first place!" One of the students tried to punch Riddle but he dodge in time.

It seemed he couldn't get out of this peacefully. It would be difficult since he wasn't good at fighting without any magic but he would do his best so (Y/n) could run.

One of the students who was behind Riddle kicked him taking him by surprise. Another student took that chance to punch Riddle stomach, making Riddle fall and cough.

Riddle cursed under his breath. This couldn't continue, he had to use magic. He hated to break the rules but he couldn't let theses students do as they pleased.

He reached for his magical pen but before he could grab it the same student who punched Riddle grabbed it and thrown it away.

"Don't let him run away!"

"Don't let who run away?"

Riddle never in his life was so thankful to hear that voice.

Behind the group of students was Floyd and they could easily tell he was in a very bad mood.

"What do you think you're doing to _my_ Little Goldfish?" He wasn't going to show them any mercy. Anyone who dared to hurt _his_ Little Goldfish would suffer.

"We are teaching him a lesson! You got a problem with that?!"

"Little Goldfish, take Little Eel with you."

Riddle didn't even hesitate. He knew Floyd was already violent when he was in a good mood so he didn't even want to imagine what Floyd would do now.

The dorm leader approached (Y/n) who was very scared. He noticed (Y/n) was trembling so he picked them up and ran to Mostro Lounge. He knew they would be safe there.

Floyd saw Riddle and (Y/n) leave. Now he could do whatever he wanted.

"Don't underestimate us!"

"Shut up. You're annoying."  
  
  
  


"Daddy... will Dad be okay?"

"Yes, he is strong." Riddle smiled.

When they arrived at Octavinelle they were greeted with a worried Jade. Jade didn't know what was going on but he had a bad feeling so he was going to see how Floyd was doing.

Seeing an injured Riddle with (Y/n) was something he did not expected.

"Thank you for helping us, Jade."

"No need to thank me." Jade replied. "I'm glad you and (Y/n) are okay."

Riddle took (Y/n) to their room and put them on their bed, they deserved some rest after all of that. They fell asleep quickly but Riddle didn't leave their side.

A few minutes passed and Floyd finally appeared.

Riddle was happy to see Floyd, things could have gotten bad if hadn't appeared back then.

"Are Little Goldfish and Little Eel okay?" Floyd asked

"We are."

"Little Goldfish forgot this." Floyd gave Riddle his magical pen.

Riddle thanked Floyd and took the pen. He completely forgot about it. Next time he will be more careful.

"Little Goldfish, how are your injuries?"

"It's fine, they don't hurt." It was a lie. But Riddle didn't want to make Floyd more worried.

"Then..." Floyd approached Riddle. "It won't hurt if I touch them."

"What are you doing Flo- Ow!"

Floyd only touched where Riddle was kicked, not making any pressure on the injury and still it hurt his Little Goldfish.

He wanted to go back and show those guys a lesson again but his Little Goldfish needed him now. Later he would make sure to tell Azul to make a contract with them.

"Don't worry, theses are just little injuries." Riddle said. "Also, you better wash your face and change your clothes. They are full of blood."

"Yes, my lord~"

Riddle sighed as he watched Floyd leave the room. The dorm leader looked at his child and hoped they wouldn't be scared when they woke up.

Thinking about what happened made Riddle angry, if he had used magic in the beginning things wouldn't have gotten too far and (Y/n) wouldn't have witness all of that. Now it was too late, he couldn't go back in time.

Honestly Riddle doubt things would stay like this. Those students would probably cause more trouble in the future, but when that happens Riddle will be ready.   
  


"Little Goldfish I'm back~"

Floyd saw Riddle sleeping and chuckled, his sleeping face looked so adorable. The merman loved seeing his boyfriend sleep, if he could he would squeeze Riddle just because of how adorable he looked.

He picked up Riddle and put him on their bed. Floyd would join him later, now he wanted to help Jade with the Mostro Lounge for a bit since he still had a lot of energy. Maybe he would make a cake for his Little Goldfish, he deserved a cake after what happened.

While he worked he couldn't help it but think about what happened in that afternoon. If he had woke up early he could have stopped those students, just thinking about them touching a single hair of Riddle pissed Floyd of. How dare they even entertain the though of touching his Little Goldfish?

They were lucky Divus appeared and stopped Floyd, if it wasn't for the teacher they would be in much worse state and Floyd didn't regret a single thing.

At least they didn't do anything to (Y/n), if they did not even Divus would have stopped him. 

"Floyd, you should go rest." Floyd looked at his twin. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice his brother approaching him. "And I'm sure Riddle will want to see you once he wakes up."

Floyd nodded and left Jade, he was in a bad mood and wasn't helping at all so he might as well be with his Little Goldfish and make sure he is fine. Arriving at their room he saw (Y/n) and Riddle still asleep, they would probably just awake in the next day so he decide to go to sleep next to Riddle.

The next day, Riddle woke up first and looked around the room.

Right, Floyd saved him and (Y/n).

But he didn't remember falling asleep. Was he that tired he fell asleep without even releasing? And why was he on his bed? Thinking about it, it was obvious Floyd was the one who carried Riddle to bed. No one else would that.

The dorm looked at the time. It was 5 am. It was still very early but since yesterday their day was ruined, he should do his best to make this day enjoyable and memorable, it was also their last day with (Y/n) so nothing could go wrong.

Riddle got up and did his morning routine, thinking on what should they. He had many ideas but in the end he decide it was the best if he let (Y/n) decide what they would do, as long it wasn't anything crazy like helping Azul with his contracts. Honestly, why out of all things they had to take interest on that?

He supposed (Y/n) was interested because they are close to Azul, maybe he wasn't as bad in the future and that's why they wanted to help. At least that was what Riddle hoped. Well, he couldn't do anything about that now, if he's future self allowed it than he must had a good reason.

"Good morning Little Goldfish~"

"Good morning." Riddle kissed Floyd's cheek and gave him a smile. It was weird seeing Floyd up so early but he assumed it was because he went to bed early the previous day.

"What time is it?"

"It's still 5:30 am."

"Ehhhh it's too early." Floyd complained. "I wanna go back to sleep~"

"No. Get up."

"Little Goldfish come back to bed~"

Once again Riddle refused, making Floyd complain even more.

Floyd spent the next minutes trying to convince Riddle to go back to bed, but Riddle refused every time. The dorm leader wouldn't go back to bed now, he had to make sure he woke up (Y/n) early. Just because they were on a different time line it didn't meant they could slack off, it was good going to bed early and waking up early.

"Floyd, that's enough!"

"Little Goldfish is so cruel to me." Floyd put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by Riddle's word.

"Dad? Daddy?"

The couple look at their child and smiled, they were a little sleepy but other than that, they seemed fine.

(Y/n) got up and gave Riddle and Floyd a hug. They were in a good mood and knew exactly what they wanted to do for the day, all that was left to do was find a way to convince Riddle.

"Floyd get up!"

"Noooooo~"

"If you don't get up then it will be off with your head!" Riddle threatened Floyd, hoping he would listen but of course his luck wouldn't allowed it. Or in this case, Floyd mood wouldn't allowed it.

"I don't careeee~"

"Then I won't kiss you for a week."

Floyd let out a dramatic gasp. "My Little Goldfish wouldn't do something that cruel!"

Riddle's glare was enough to make Floyd believe he was being serious and as much he hated to admit defeat, he had to this time or else his Little Goldfish wouldn't kiss him for a week. How was his precious Little Goldfish capable of such cruelty? It was a crime for Floyd if didn't kiss at least once those beautiful lips every day!

The merman finally got up and gave Riddle a tight hug. If he couldn't stay on the bed then he could squeeze Riddle right? Even if he couldn't he would do it anyway.

"F-Floyd!"

"What is it Little Goldfish?~"

"Let m-me... go!"

"Nope!"

(Y/n) giggled, watching their parents act like that. They didn't change a bit, even in their time line Floyd and Riddle behaved the exact same way.

After struggling for a while Riddle finally managed to escape Floyd's hold, he didn't know how he managed to do that but all he care about was that he was free and able to breathe properly again.

Floyd change to his uniform and went with Riddle and (Y/n) to the kitchen. After eating breakfast Riddle asked (Y/n) what they wanted to do for the day, but of course things never were easy.

"I want to prank someone!"

Why? Why did they only chose things that would get them in trouble in one way or another? Riddle had no doubts they must had learn this from Floyd.

"Yes!"

"No!" Riddle objected. He felt bad for always saying no, but their suggestions were always something crazy.

"Then... are there any animals in this school?" (Y/n) asked.

"There is~ Little Goldfish is in the Equestrian Club."

"Can we go there?" They asked. (Y/n) loved animals, especially the land ones. They were much cuter compared to the animals in the sea that they were used to.

"Of course."

Obviously they didn't want to bother the horses so early so they spent more time talking about things (Y/n) liked. Riddle and Floyd were proud they had such lovely and smart child, if only (Y/n) could stay with them... but they understood that wasn't possible. First, they were still in school. Second, their future selves were probably freaking out.

When it was 9 am the trio went to the stables, (Y/n) couldn't wait to see the horses. 

"We are." Riddle said. "(Y/n) be careful to not scare the horses."

"Okay!"

(Y/n) approached the horses. They really wanted to pet them, the horses looked so cute! Riddle always stayed by (Y/n) side in case one of the horses misbehaved or they did something to scare them.

Fortunely (Y/n) seemed to deal very well with animals, they also knew a few things about horses since Riddle of their timeline made sure to teach them how to deal with animals. When they grow up they want to spend more time studying nature and maybe even become a teacher.

Floyd was watching Riddle and (Y/n) with a smile. He loved seeing Riddle happy and he always was happy and calm when was around animals, and now his child also shared the same liking for animals as Riddle.

Quiet moments like this were very rare, usually Floyd is working at Mostro Lounge or dealing with someone who broke a contract and Riddle is trying to resolve whatever trouble Ace and Deuce are in, plus his duty as the dorm leader of Heartslabyul made it difficult for them to have some time for themselves. They would enjoy this rare time where they could together without any worries and with their future child.

Before they realized morning was aready ending and the time for (Y/n) to return to their timeline was approaching quick. Riddle and Floyd didn't want this moment to end but unfortunely they couldn't stop time. 

(Y/n) and their parents went to the Mostro Lounge, they would eat there since (Y/n) wanted to see Jade and Azul too. 

They arrived at Mostro Lounge and Floyd called Jade and Azul to join them. Both Azul and Jade immeaditely accepted, they didn't spend that much time with (Y/n) but they saw her as family, although Azul wouldn't admit it. Riddle was happy to see (Y/n) had people by her side, he knew if something were to happen to him and Floyd they would be in good hands. 

After they finished eating and spending some time talking Azul and Jade left, they knew Riddle and Floyd would want to spend the rest of the time with (Y/n) before they had to leave.

The hours were passing and the time for the goodbye was approaching way too quick. Floyd and Riddle didn't like that but they didn't let it put them in a bad mood, they would enjoy this little time left and be sure to say their goodbyes with a smile.

"Dad, Daddy thank you for theses two days!"

The couple smiled and kissed (Y/n) cheek.

"(Y/n), be careful the next time you pratice spells."

"I will!"

"Little Eel, make sure to prank a lot of people~"

Usually Riddle would object to that but this time he didn't say anything.

"Goodbye, Dad, Daddy!"

"Goodbye!"

They watch (Y/n) leave with a smile. If they thought about it this wasn't exactly a goodbye, they would meet in the future after all.   
  


"(Y/n)!! Where were you?!"

"Is Little Eel hurt?!"

"I'm back!"

Riddle and Floyd were confused. (Y/n) went missing for two days but they looked like they had fun and everything was fine.

"What happened?" Riddle asked. He wanted to know everything.

"I spent theses days with Dad and Daddy!"

"...What?"

"Little Eel, did you hit your head?"

(Y/n) giggled, they would have fun telling their adventure on the past.


	9. Propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request!  
> This chapter has mentions of Lilia x Malleus.

Floyd was waiting for Riddle in the library, he promised to his Little Goldfish he would study with him for their next test and both decide it would be the best if they study in the library. Honestly Floyd didn't like to be in the library, it was too boring. The only reason he accepted was to help, and tease, Riddle when he couldn't reach a book.

His Little Goldfish was taking so long to arrive... did he forgot about him?

Nah, Riddle would never forget Floyd. He probably was dealing with someone who break the rules, or Ace did something again.

"When will Little Goldfish arrive....?" Floyd whispered. It was no fun if he was alone in the library.

"Oh? It's rare to see you here alone, Floyd."

Floyd turned back and saw Lilia.

"I'm waiting for Little Goldfish."

"Riddle? I saw him going to his dorm." Lilia told. "One of the first years caused some problems in class."

Little Goldfish hasn't forgot about him! Floyd was happy to know Riddle was okay but also wanted to squeeze whoever that first year was. They were stealing his precious time with his Little Goldfish and that was unforgivable!

Lilia chuckled, he didn't know Floyd that well, all he heard was rumors about the merman and Lilia knows very well not to trust rumors, many students were so afraid of him but what Lilia was seeing right now was someone who wanted to spend time with their lover, so he thought he should give some advices. He may not look like it but he knows a thing or two about romance.

The fae sat next Floyd and started talking with him. This would be an interesting talk.

"Ace! How many times does this make that you fell asleep on history class?!"

"I'm sorry, dorm leader! But- "

"No buts! Off with your head!" Riddle had been kind and letting Ace getting away but this time he would teach him a lesson, this was the 5th he fell asleep on class! And how was he only knowing about this now?! They had history class the previous day!

Riddle asked himself how exactly could someone fall asleep so many times, it was ridiculous how Ace fell asleep so many times in class and-......

........... Maybe he shouldn't make that question, especially when he's dating someone who falls asleep so many times that it seems like he doesn't sleep at night.

"Write a 5000 word written apology for Monday."

"Yes, dorm leader..."

Sometimes Riddle wondered how things would be if he wasn't the dorm leader of Heartslabyul, just thinking about how many rules would be broken made Riddle terrified.

"Riddle, we need your help with this."

"Okay." Riddle sighed and followed Trey. He was supposed to be spending this morning with Floyd but he couldn't neglect his duty as the dorm leader.

He wanted to see Floyd, they hadn't seen each other this week and only talked over the phone. It was unfortunate but it seemed they wouldn't be together this morning either. Riddle grabbed his phone and sent a message to Floyd, saying he wouldn't be able to join him.

Floyd was listening Lilia's story and advices with interest, he didn't understand why Lilia decide to give him advices but he would listen.

"... but one of my happiest day was when Malleus proposed to me."

That caught Floyd out of guard. He never thought Lilia was married and besides, how old was he?!

"I remember that day very well. We were in the castle and Malleus propose to me when we were eating dinner." Lilia loved thinking about that day, he would never forget it. "It was something simple, a marriage proposal doesn't need to be flashy. What matter is the feelings you show to your partner." 

Before letting Lilia say anything else, Floyd got up and thanked Lilia. He had an excellent idea and he would need to go to Sam's shop first, he remember seeing some beautiful rings there.

Lilia chuckled as he watched Floyd leave, might as well go to the cafeteria and see what will happen. He didn't mean to give Floyd any ideas but he had no regrets. The fae saw many relationships in all the years he lived and he could tell when one would last forever.

Riddle was in a bad mood. It was one of thoses days he just wanted to rest and be with Floyd but he had some many things to do so he didn't have any free time.

It was now lunch time and he was with Trey and Cater, they were discussing what should they do for the next unbirthday party. One of the second years had suggested making themes for the party from time to time and Riddle agreed to it. 

"What about cosplay? Everyone has to wear a cosplay!" Cater suggested.

"Good idea. We can also make the cosplay ourselves, it will be a fun challenge." Trey replied. "What do you think Riddle?"

"Huh?"

"Riddle, is everything okay?" Trey asked. "You didn't even touch your food."

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"You sure? If you want we can talk about this tomorrow."

"There is no need for that."

"Don't worry, Trey-kun." Cater said. "Look who's coming this way."

Like Cater pointed out, Floyd was approaching their table.

Riddle immediately noticed Floyd was up to something. The dorm leader had no idea why Floyd was blushing but it couldn't be anything good.

"Hello Little Goldfish~" He didn't know what Floyd was planning but whatever it was he would play along for now and see what he had in mind this time.

"Hello. I'm sorry for not being able to join you this morning."

"Don't worry~" Floyd was nervous but if he back out now it would be difficult later. He had to do this. "I want to ask you something~"

"What is it?"

Floyd kneeled and took out a little box from his pocket.

For the second time since they start dating, RiddleRosehearts.exe. stopped working.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention to the couple. Some of them were happy for the Riddle and Floyd and others were afraid, if separate they could be scary, now together they would be terrying.

"Little Goldfish, I love you and want to be with you for all eternity. I know we are still young but I really really love Little Goldfish! If anyone dares to hurt you I will squeeze them and no matter I always be by your side. So, Little Goldfish... no, Riddle Rosehearts will you marry me?"

Riddle was processing all of what Floyd just said.

For moments Floyd thought Riddle would reject him. The dorm leader didn't say anything, he didn't even blink. Never in his life he would expect this.

Of course he wanted to marry and have kids in the future but Floyd proposing to him when they were still in school... He really didn't know what to say. Did he want this? Yes, he did. He wanted to spend his life next to Floyd but there was one problem. Would his mother approve?

Riddle wouldn't let his mother control his life anymore but he wanted to have her approval, he wanted her to be there for the special day. Despite everything she was still his mother and he couldn't change that and having her blessing would make Riddle more than happy.

What should he do?

"...Yes." Riddle whispered.

Floyd heard Riddle's response but of course he had to tease his Little Goldfish a little bit.

"Little Goldfish you have to speak louder, I didn't hear you~"

"Yes!"

Floyd got up and kissed Riddle.

Everyone cheered for the couple. Cater recorder the whole proposal and Trey congratulated his best friend, Trey was proud that Riddle finally found that someone.

Jade and Azul saw Floyd propose to Riddle and they couldn't say they were surprise, especially Jade. It was only a question of time before Floyd would propose to Riddle. Jade would help his twin organize the wedding when the time comes and Azul would make sure everything was perfect for, even though he doesn't admit it, one of his best friends.

"Let's go Little Goldfish!"

"W-what? Floyd!"

The merman picked Riddle up and walked out of the cafeteria with a struggling Riddle in his arms.

"Floyd put me down!"

"I'm sorry Little Goldfish~" He wasn't sorry at all. "We were supposed to spend the morning together but it wasn't possible, so now we are spendind the rest of the day together!"

Hearing Floyd saying that made Riddle stop struggling. He too wanted to spend the rest of the day with Floyd so he would stop complaining and go along with whatever Floyd wanted to do, as long as it didn't break the rules of course.

Later that night Riddle looked at the ring Floyd gave him. The ring had two hearts next to each other, one red and another red, and in the interior was a drawing of an eel and rose. Riddle smiled, he didn't know how Floyd got such beautiful ring in a short time but he would treasure it forever.


	10. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on wattpad!

Floyd was surprised to say the least.

He was working at Mostro Lounge as always, when he saw his Little Goldfish entering the lounge. It wasn't that rare to see Riddle visit Floyd, every time the dorm leader had some free time and Floyd was working he would visit him.

But Floyd never expected to see a blushing Riddle who was struggling to say something. Of course Floyd teased him, making even more difficult for Riddle to say whatever he wanted too.

"L-Let's go on a date!"

"Oh? Little Goldfish wants to go on a date with me!" Floyd hugged Riddle. "I'm so happy!"

"Floyd, it's a double date."

"It doesn't matter, Little Goldfish finally asked me to go on a date!"

"Floyd, wait."

"I can't wait!"

He wasn't listening to anything Riddle was saying.

Eventually Riddle stopped trying, he wanted to tell Floyd the other couple would be Jade and Trey but since he wasn't listening that would be a surprise.

"Where are going?"

"To the beach."

"Yay!" This time it couldn't be called a hug, Floyd literally squeezed Riddle and for moments the dorm leader really thought he would faint. Fortunely Floyd realized he was using too much strenght and let go of Riddle before he could actually faint.

Riddle decide to spend a little more time in the lounge, and of course Floyd decide to stop working to be with Riddle. The dorm leader tried to stop him, saying he shouldn't neglect work just because he was there but once again Floyd wasn't listening.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"It will be fun." Or that's what Riddle hoped. He was aware of Floyd's disliking towards Trey so he was a little bit nervous.

The dorm leader thought of how he didn't know Jade that well despite being Floyd's twin, and Floyd didn't know much about Trey so he talked with Trey and Riddle suggested they should have a double date, this way Riddle could learn more about Jade and Floyd about Trey. This was also an excuse to go on a date but Riddle would never admit that.

After saying his goodbyes to Floyd and once again getting squeezed and almost faiting, Riddle was finally back to his room. He was finishing doing his homework but that was the last thing on his mind.

What if Floyd wanted to go back because he didn't want to be with Trey? What if Riddle did something wrong and Floyd wouldn't enjoy the date? What if Floyd was in a bad mood and didn't want to go? What if-

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little but he couldn't help it, Floyd's moods were unpredictable and Riddle wanted him to enjoy the date as much as him.

For now he should calm down and worry about the homework, then he could stress more about this date.

......but what if- Riddle Rosehearts, stop thinking.

Riddle couldn't concentrate on his homeworks so he gave up, it would be no good if he got everything wrong because he was stressed. He's grades had to be perfect.

The dorm leader closed his book and went to bed, praying everything would go well the next day.

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish_

_Riddle:_ _FLOYD_ _STOP!_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish!_

_Riddle:_ _What_ _do you_ _want_ _?_

_Floyd: I_ _just_ _wanted_ _to_ _say_ _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _for_ _our_ _date ^.^ <3_

_Riddle:_ _That's_ _all_ _?_

_Floyd:_ _Yup_ _!_

_Riddle:_ _FLOYD_ _LEECH,_ _IT'S_ _3 AM!_

_Floyd: Love_ _doesn't_ _have_ _time!_

_Riddle:_ _GO_ _TO_ _SLEEP_ _OR_ _I WILL_ _CANCEL_ _OUR_ _DATE!_

_Floyd:_ _My_ _Little_ _Goldfish_ _would_ _never_ _do_ _something_ _so_ _cruel!_

_Floyd:_ _Little_ _Goldfish?_

_Floyd:_ _Littleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ _Golfishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Floyd:_ _Don't_ _leave_ _me ;;_

_Floyd:_ _My_ _Little_ _Goldfish is_ _ignoring_ _me... how sad ..._

_Floyd:_ _Well_ _,_ _there_ _is_ _only_ _one_ _thing_ _to do._

_Floyd: Spam._

_Riddle:_ **_FLOYD_ ** **_! I_ ** **_SWEAR_ ** **_I WILL_ ** **_ACTUALLY_ ** **_CANCEL_ ** **_OUR_ ** **_DATE_ ** **_IF_ ** **_YOU_ ** **_DON'T_ ** **_GO_ ** **_TO_ ** **_SLEEP_ ** **_!_ **

_Floyd:_ _Noooooooo_ _ooooooooo_ _;^;_

_Riddle:_ _THEN_ _GO_ _TO_ _SLEEP_ _!_

_Floyd:_ _Okayyyyyyyy_ _,_ _sleep_ _well_ _Little_ _Goldfish <3_

[End of chat ]

The next morning Riddle got up early as always and sighed, he sometimes wondered what process of thought Floyd had. Why did he thought it was a good idea to send messages to Riddle at 3 am ?

Riddle did his morning routine and met Trey at Heartslabyul's entrance, they would meet the twins in the Mirror Chamber. The two best friends talked about random things on their way to the Mirror Chamber, which helped Riddle relax a little. He was way too nervous for this double date.

Arriving at their destination, they immeaditely saw the twins and they were talking. Riddle had a bad feeling about this.

"Why is Seaweed here?" Floyd asked, he already a small suspicion Trey would come as well when Jade said he would go with Floyd but he hoped that wasn't the case.

"I told you it was a double date." Riddle answered.

"But you didn't say Seaweed would come as well."

"You didn't listen."

"Ehhhhh...."

Floyd put his arms around Riddle's waist and pouted. "Little Goldfish is mine."

"Floyd, behave yourself." Jade scolded Floyd.

"But it's not my fault, Seaweed was too close to Little Goldfish."

Jade sighed and apologized for his twin behavior. Honestly, Trey would find weird if Floyd didn't try to make him leave.

After Floyd stopped complaining, both couples went through the mirror.

"Little Goldfish let's eat ice cream!"

"Floyd, calm down!" Riddle tried to tell him but wasn't successful.

Floyd was again in a good mood and ready to go to the water with his Little Goldfish. Fortunely Jade was able to calm down his twin, if it weren't for Jade, Floyd would probably go to the water without even taking his clothes of and letting the stuff he was carrying on the ground.

The group chose a spot and organized their stuff, and once again Floyd didn't stop for five minutes. Riddle found it cute how excited Floyd was to go to the water, even though he knew sooner or later Floyd would ask him to join him and would definitely tease Riddle.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

Floyd didn't waste any time and run to the water, making Riddle sigh. How did he have so much energy?

"Riddle, go with Floyd." Trey said. "We will stay here."

Riddle nodded and thanked Trey and Jade. He saw Floyd was already a little far away but he followed him anyway, Riddle knows how to swim very well so he wouldn't have any problems.

"Will Little Goldfish join me?"

"Why are you in your eel form?!"

"Because it's better and no one is here so it's okay!"

"What if someone appears?"

"I will scare them."

Riddle preferred if Floyd didn't take any risks of someone outside of their school finding out a merman was in the beach, but he thought how Floyd must feel. If he were on Floyd's place he too, would want to go to the water and be himself without caring about others.

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will~"

The date was going better than Riddle expected. Floyd was having fun, Jade and Trey were lost in their conversation and he was also having fun.

Riddle was glad he thought about this date, he was enjoying seeing Floyd swim and laugh. It was truly wonderful.

!!

He felt something around his legs and before he could look, Floyd appeared in front of him.

"Floyd what are you doing?!"

"Hugging my Little Goldfish!"

"Hugging?!"

Floyd was literally squeezing Riddle, he wasn't using much strength but it was still enough to Riddle not being able to move.

"Yup! Thank you for this date Little Goldfish!"

"Y-You're welcome." Riddle blushed when Floyd kissed his cheek.

Maybe they would come to the beach more times.   
  


"I am really sorry for my brother's behavior." Jade apologized once again.

"Don't worry about it." Trey smiled, Jade worried too much sometimes.

Jade nodded and looked at his twin in the distance, he could see Floyd was squeezing Riddle which made Jade chuckled. He told his partner what Floyd was doing to Riddle and Trey laughed.

"They seem like they are having fun." Trey said.

"And what do you want to do, Trey?"

"Relax a little and then go to the water?"

"It sounds like a plan." Jade said. "I have to thank Riddle for inviting us for this date."

"Hm?"

"Relaxing like this with Trey... It's something rare." He explained. "We have our duties as vice-dorm leaders and we are always busy."

"You're right." Trey was sure one of the reasons Riddle invited him and Jade was that. He knows how busy they had been and wanted them to have fun as well.

"When they get out of water we should all get ice cream." Trey suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure Floyd will start complaining on how this isn't date if we don't eat ice cream."

"Does he like ice cream that much?"

"No, he likes ice cream but he only started saying that yesterday, after Riddle told him the date was going to be on the beach."

"He is right. A date on the beach without ice cream isn't a date, and..."

"And?"

Trey approached Jade and kissed him. The merman was caught by surprise but returned the kiss.

Trey pulled away and chuckled. "And it certainly it isn't a date if we don't kiss."

Jade blushed and smiled, he loved how Trey was always able to caught him by surprise when he kissed him.

"Trey certainly knows how to conquer a heart."

"No, I only know how to conquer Jade's heart."   
  
  


"Little Goldfish tell Seaweed to not be too close to Jade!"

"No." Riddle replied. "Now, let's go. Jade and Trey must also want to go to the water for a bit."

"Okayyyyy. Little Goldfish can you give me the potion? It's right there." Floyd pointed to a bottle that was way too close to the sea and could easily be taken by the waves.

"You left it there?! What if the waves took it or someone stole it?!"

"You worry too much Little Goldfish."

"You have to be more careful!"

"I'm sorry." He was not sorry at all but Riddle didn't say anything else.

After drinking the potion Floyd came out of the water, he already wanted to back to the water but his brother also deserved to go for a bit, even if he would take Trey with him.

Jade and Trey noticed the couple coming back and ask them if they wanted to go get ice cream. Obviously Floyd said yes and Riddle just nodded.

The four went together to a nearby coffee, fortunately it was close to the place where they were so they could keep an eye on their things.

"Floyd could you PLEASE calm down for five minutes?" Seriously how could he have so much energy?!

"Only if Little Goldfish gives me a kiss~"

"Alright."

What?

Riddle kissed Floyd's cheek and smirked. "Now calm down."

"It's not fair! It had to be on the lips!"

"You only said to kiss you. I kissed you so now stop."

"I will get my revenge Little Goldfish~"

They eat their ice cream and then went back to their place. Floyd was still energetic and didn't shut up, Riddle was about to cut Floyd's head and Trey and Jade watched the madness in front of them.

They couldn't ask for a better date.

This time Trey and Jade went to the water. Riddle took the chance to sleep a bit since thanks to a certain someone he didn't get much sleep and was tired.

Riddle put his head on Floyd's lap and fell asleep quickly.

Floyd chuckled, his Little Goldfish looked too adorable. Would he be evil if scared him right now?

Nah, it would be real funny to see Riddle's face if Floyd woke him up with a scare... But he would let Riddle sleep now, after all Floyd did wake him up at 3 am. He had no regrets and would absolutely do it again.

The merman looked at where his brother and the other guy were, they were just talking and Jade would occasionally swim around Seaweed. Boring.

He wished his Little Goldfish would wake up soon, things are more fun when Floyd can tease him.

As if Riddle was hearing his thoughts, he woke up. He end up not sleeping that much but it was better than nothing.

"Little Goldfish is awake!"

Floyd steal a little kiss from Riddle and smirked. Riddle's reaction were never boring to him, especially how red his face got.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno, I didn't brought my phone with me."

"Anyway, we will probably leave soon. We still have things to do back in school."

"I don't wanna go." Floyd complained. "I want to spend more time with Little Goldfish."

"What if we go on more dates on the holidays?"

"But Little Goldfish, don't you have to go home?"

"You can go with me."

"Really?!"

"Yes, as long you promise to behave and don't break any rules."

"Promise!"

Riddle smiled. It seemed he already had plans for the holidays.

Trey and Jade returned and they agreed with Riddle. They still had things to do and couldn't spent all day on the beach unfortunately.

The group packed their stuff and returned to school. None of them actually wanted to go back to school but they didn't have much of a choice.

When they arrived at school they parted their ways. Floyd and Jade went to Octavinelle and Trey and Riddle went to Heartslabyul.

They all decide they would definitely do this more often.


	11. Failure (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on Wattpad!

Riddle was helping Kalim with their alchemy homework, Kalim grades weren't the best so Riddle offered his help, he would be more than happy to help a fellow classmate studying.

Obviously Kalim accepted Riddle's help, he didn't want to be always asking Jamil to help him so he didn't even thought twice before accepting.

Helping Kalim was... more difficult than Riddle thought it would be. He gained even more respect for Jamil for being able to help Kalim despite always having a lot of work to do.

"Be careful with the ingredients and be sure to put them on the cauldron by the right order, if we mess up the order the potion will turn into poison." Riddle explained. "It won't be a strong poison but it can still cause some damage."

"Roger!"

Riddle watched Kalim closely, fortunately he was doing things right so the probability of something bad happen was low. Good.

"Great job. Now we have to wait 45 minutes, then we just need to add this and we are finished."

"Thank you so much Riddle! You are a great help!"

"No problem." Riddle smiled, he loved helping others with their studies.

That is why when so many first years from Heartslabyul made a contract with Azul, he got mad. If they asked he would have gladly help, but now that was in the past.

Thinking about contracts, Riddle wondered how Floyd was doing. The merman had called early, saying he wouldn't be able to meet Riddle because the Mostro Lounge was full and Jade needed his help. He hoped Floyd was doing his job properly and not being lazy just because he wasn't in a mood to work.

Maybe he could there just to check on Floyd, they still had to wait 45 minutes before adding the last item so he could go there for a bit. The only problem was if it was okay to leave Kalim alone.

He should be fine now, as long as he did not add anything else the potion would be good.

Riddle called Kalim and told him he would go to Mostro Lounge for a bit.

"And remember, do NOT add anything else."

"Got it! I just need to wait, right?"

"Yes."

Riddle had a bad feeling about this but ignored it, even if Kalim add something for whatever reason it's not like it would cause an explosion. The worst it could happen was having to make the potion again, he was just worrying too much...  
  


"Hello Kalim!"

"Who are you guys?" Kalim didn't recognize thoses students, were they from another year?

"We just saw the dorm leader of Heartslabyul getting out of here. Do you know where he is going?"

"Riddle? He went to the Mostro Lounge."

The dorm leader didn't know who they were, but if they are looking for Riddle then they must his friends, right?

"Tsk... We are late." One of them whispered.

"Late for what?" Were they planning a surprise for Riddle?

"Don't worry about it." The leader, or who Kalim assumed to be the leader, of the group replied." What were you guys doing."

"Riddle was helping me making a potion! He really is a nice guy!"

"Yes, a really nice guy but he forgot to put some things on the potion."

"Really?"

"Yup. But don't worry, we will help you."

"Thanks!"  
  


"Is Little Goldfish okay?"

"Huh?"

Riddle looked at Floyd, who was sitting next to him. The dorm leader had arrived when it was time for Floyd's break, so he could spend time with his Little Goldfish without any worries.

"Little Goldfish has a scary face~" Floyd said. "Did someone break the rules?"

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"If something, or someone, is bothering my Little Goldfish then tell me." Floyd pouted.

He wanted to help Riddle with whatever was bothering him, he promised he would stay by Riddle's side and help him, didn't he? If it was another person he wouldn't care, but if it was his Little Goldfish then he would do anything to help him.

Riddle sighed before answering, it was just a dumb feeling so it wouldn't hurt to tell Floyd. "I just have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?"

"Yes, like something bad will happen soon."

"Then stay here with me."

"I can't. I have to help Kalim."

"But if Little Goldfish has a bad feeling you should stay here. I will protect you."

Once again Floyd managed to surprise Riddle. He had the usual smirk but his eyes showed how serious he was. It made Riddle happy, knowing he has people who care about him.

"Thank you Floyd."

"Why is Little Goldfish thanking me?"

"Since I started dating you I have been really happy and you are always by my side."

"Don't talk like that Little Goldfish, it seems like you are going to leave me." Floyd didn't like where this was going. Why was his Little Goldfish talking like they were never going to see each other again?

"Of course I won't leave you." Riddle said, he also didn't know why was he saying all of this. Maybe it was because he just felt like he should thank his adorable, and sometimes annoying, boyfriend. "I really love you and- why are you crying?!"

"M-my Little Goldfish said he loves me!" Floyd hugged Riddle as tight as he could and kissed him. How Riddle was still alive after always receiving hugs that almost made him faint was a true mystery, but he returned the kiss without hesitation.

Floyd pulled away and smiled, he loved kissing Riddle and seeing him blushing.

"I have to go now."

"Already?" Floyd didn't want him to leave. "Stay here Little Goldfish."

"After I'm done helping Kalim I will come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Riddle answered with a smile on his face.

"If Little Goldfish doesn't come back I will be angry~"

"Then it's a good thing I will come back. I never break a promise."

Floyd watched Riddle leave the lounge, he really didn't like how Riddle was talking early. Well, he couldn't do anything now, it was time for him to go back to work and hope when they talk again Riddle would be feeling a little better.

Or maybe he could make a tart for Riddle... Yes! That is a great idea! If he made a strawberry tart, Riddle would surely feel better!

With that thought in mind Floyd went back to work, he would make the tart for his Little Goldfish after work.   


"Very well. We just need to add this."

Riddle was feeling even worse than before. He didn't understand why. It couldn't be because of the potion, Kalim did everything he was told and Riddle watched closely to make sure everything was perfect. So what exactly was making him feel like that?

"Oh I almost forgot! Riddle, early some guys were searching for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know who they were but they said they are third years."

"I see, I will talk with them later. Now let's finish this."

The students who were looking for him were probably the third years he told to write an apology. He will talk with them when he goes back to the dorm.

Riddle watched Kalim add the last ingredient, he was happy he could help Kalim.

Wait... The third years he talked to had two days to give the apology to Riddle... he only spoke with them yesterday and those two third years always gave him the written apology on the last day...

"Riddle, is the potion supposed to change colour?"

"Hm? No, it has to stay orange."

"But it's turning black."

"What are you talking about? It's impossible to-" Riddle approached the cauldron to see what Kalim was talking about, but as soon as he approached he could tell they had to get out of there.

"Kalim run!"  


Floyd finally finished his work so he could make the strawberry tart for his adorable Little Goldfish. He couldn't wait to see his reaction! Just thinking how happy his Little Goldfish would be made Floyd smile.

"Oh? What are you doing Floyd?" Usually Floyd would go meet Riddle after work so seeing him in the kitchen surprised Jade.

"I'm making a tart for Little Goldfish!"

"You really like Riddle."

"Of course! My Little Goldfish is everything I could ask for!"

Anyone could see how happy Floyd was, after all who wouldn't be happy when they make something for their lover?

What more could Floyd do? He wanted to do something more for Riddle... maybe he could buy a rose. Yup, he would buy a rose too.

Floyd was thinking on else he could when the ground started shaking.

"An earthquake?!"

"Floyd be careful!"

Floyd almost fell but fortunately Jade grabbed him.

It may have been Floyd's imagination but he was sure he heard something that sounded like an explosion.

A few minutes after the ground finally stopped shaking. Floyd thanked Jade and hoped his Little Goldfish was okay.

Wait... Riddle was working with Kalim on a potion...

"Little Goldfish!"

"Floyd?" Jade saw his twin starting to panic. "Where are you going?"

Floyd didn't even heard his twin, he had to see if his Little Goldfish was okay. If something happened to him Floyd would never forgive himself.

It was easy to see where the explosion had occurred, not only there was a lot of smoke but there was also a lot of students and the teachers were also there.

When Floyd arrived at the scene his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. There was his Little Goldfish but he looked different... Why did his Little Goldfish looked so pale? Why was he covered in blood? Why was he sleeping on the floor? Why was he surrounded by the teachers?

Floyd was going to approach Riddle but was stopped by the headmaster.

"Leech, you can't go there!"

"Why is my Little Goldfish on the ground....." Floyd tried to free himself but there was no way the headmaster would let go of him now.

"Rosehearts is injured but don't worry, we will take him to the infirmary and-"

Floyd didn't heard the rest, all he could think was how Riddle was covered in blood. Whose blood that belong to? It couldn't be his. It just wasn't possible.

He saw Divus picked Riddle up and that image would never leave his mind. The image of a Riddle with a wound on the head. The image of a Riddle with burns and cuts all over his body.

When Jade arrived, he would never forget the day he saw his dear twin in despair and the scream he let out.

" _ **RIDDLE!"**_


	12. Failure (Part Two)

" ** _RIDDLE!"_**

Never in his life Jade thought he would see Floyd in such state, he tried to calm down his twin but failed. Floyd would only calm down after seeing his Little Goldfish.

"Floyd, let's go. We can't do anything now..." Jade was doing his best to help his brother but even he didn't know what to do.

"Jade... this is my fault... I wasn't there to protect him..."

"It's not your fault, no one could predict something like this would happen."

"But I promised I would protect him!"

"I-I'm sorry, Floyd."

Floyd looked and saw it was Kalim. How was he safe when his Little Goldfish was almost dying?

Kalim explained they couldn't run away in time so Riddle had protect him. He blamed himself for this. If only he hadn't messed up the potion Riddle wouldn't be dying.

The headmaster order everyone to go back to their dorms, he had to investigate what happened, Riddle would never do a mistake like this.

Jade took Floyd to their room, he would have to talk about this with Azul, there was no way he would be working while his twin is suffering.

When the twins arrived at their room, Floyd immediately went to bed. This was all just a dream, yes, just a dream. He would go to class late and his Little Goldfish would scream at him about rules.

And just like that Floyd fell asleep, hoping what happened was just a dream.

The next day Floyd woke up early, he had to see his Little Goldfish. Without noticing, Floyd left the room leaving a worried Jade behind.

The first place Floyd went was the infirmary. If went there first and his Little Goldfish wasn't there then everything had only been a dream.

Floyd opened the door and almost started screaming again. So it hadn't been a dream...

The nurse was there and told Floyd to come in, unfortunately the nurse didn't have good news. They had no idea when Riddle would wake up and even if he woke up there was a risk he wouldn't remember anything. The damage on his head was severe, it was a miracle he had survive.

Floyd approached Riddle, he wanted to hug him but he was afraid of touching him. What if he hurts Riddle by accident? Or somehow makes things even worse? He didn't want to make things even worse for his Little Goldfish.

The nurse gave Floyd a ring and left. They knew the merman would want some time alone with his boyfriend.

Floyd looked at ring, or half of the ring. The ring Floyd gave to Riddle when he proposed was destroyed, the only thing that was left was the part with the blue heart.

If only he had managed to convince Riddle to stay with him... Floyd apologized to Riddle, he didn't know if Riddle could heard him but he apologized anyway.

Not matter how much Floyd cried, apologized and plead for his Little Goldfish to wake up, things wouldn't change.

Why did Riddle have to leave him like that? Was this the punishment Floyd got because he wasn't there when Riddle needed? If so, it was unfair. Riddle didn't do anything wrong, he didn't deserve this.

But then Floyd remembered something the headmaster said while Jade was taking them to their room. Someone must had done something to make the potion explode, Riddle wouldn't do a mistake that could take someone's life.

Floyd would find the person who did that to his Little Goldfish. He didn't care who it was, he would find them and no one would stop Floyd. Not even Jade.

"Little Goldfish... I promise... I will find out who did this to you." This time Floyd would keep his promise.

He put the ring in his pocket and left the infirmary. He had to ask Sea Otter some questions.

Kalim had told Jamil what happened so it was no surprise Floyd appeared in Scarabia, Jamil knew sooner or later Floyd would want to ask some questions.

"Floyd, if you want to talk with Kalim he can't right now."

"Sea Snake I'm not in the mood."

Jamil sighed. He understood Floyd was worried and wanted to find out who the culprit was but he couldn't act like that, especially if he wanted people to cooperate with him.

"I will answer your questions."

Floyd didn't care who answered as long as he had what he wanted. He asked Jamil if Kalim had saw someone suspicious and of course the answer didn't surprise him.

A group of students were looking for Riddle and after being told he was doing potion they decided to 'help'?

Floyd had also asked how they looked like and it seemed those same students who beat Riddle up in front of (Y/n) were the responsibles.

They really didn't learn their lesson... It didn't matter. Floyd would be sure to make them suffer a million times more than what Riddle was suffering, he didn't care if this would result on him getting expelled, he would have a serious conversation with them and showed them why they shouldn't mess with his Little Goldfish.

The merman spend the next two hours searching for those students but he didn't find them anywhere.

Unfortunately Kalim didn't notice what dorm they were from so it was even more difficult to search, if only there was way to find out where they were hiding...

Floyd cursed under his breath, he couldn't give up. He wouldn't break his promise, not this time. He _needed_ to find them.

He spend the next hours searching but nothing. How could they hide so well? Unless they left the school, that was a possibility but even if that was the case he would still search for them.

Floyd went back to the infirmary and sat next to Riddle. He blamed himself for not arriving early, he wished this had happen to him and not his Little Goldfish.

He was almost falling asleep when the headmaster entered the room, Floyd wasn't the mood to listen to Crowley so he just ignored him. Or that was the plan.

"Leech, get away from Rosehearts"

What the hell? Why would he leave his Little Goldfish now?

Floyd stood up and was about to protest but he saw Jade behing the headmaster. What was going on?

"Floyd we have to go."

"No. I won't leave Riddle alone." Floyd wouldn't leave his Little Goldfish alone. Not again.

"Now!" He didn't know if what made him obey was how serious Jade looked or the fact he raised his voice.

Either way, Floyd obeyed and followed his twin and the headmaster. They better have a good reason to take him away from his Little Goldfish.

"Floyd... you can't visit Riddle anymore." Jade didn't want to be the one saying this to Floyd, but they didn't know how Floyd would react to the news and the headmaster asked him to be the one talking.

"Why?"

"Riddle can overblot when he awakes up."

"And? If that happens I only have to bring him back."

"Leech, that is not the only problem." Crowley interrupted. "We don't know how but Rosehearts' crystal was completely black, which should be impossible since he didn't use any magic."

Floyd didn't understand why would that mean he had to get away from Riddle, even if he overblots then it's Floyd's job to make sure Riddle comes back to his sense.

"And the explosion has secondary effects." This is the part the headmaster didn't want to tell Floyd, but he couldn't take the risk of having another student overblot. "If someone is around Rosehearts then they will have the risk of overblot."

It took some time to Floyd process all this new information. So, if he stayed too long next to his Little Goldfish he could overblot?

"Floyd, see your magical pen." Jade requested.

Floyd took out his magical pen and the headmaster was right. Half of the crystal was already black even though Floyd hadn't used magic.

"As you can see, it's dangerous to be around Rosehearts. Until we find the reason this is happening we can't take the risk of letting a student be affected by this."

"... So what?"

"Hm?"

"I said, so what? It's just a little blot, nothing more."

"Floyd it's dangerous." If Jade didn't convince Floyd, then no one would. Having this mind made Jade even more worried, it wasn't like Jade to doubt himself but what if he couldn't stop his brother?

"Jade is right." It seemed they had forgotten about another person who was very close to Riddle. "Riddle wouldn't want us to endanger ourselves."

"Seaweed?"

Trey arrived in time to hear what Crowley said to Floyd. He too couldn't believe Riddle could overblot once again, he still remembered the day his best friends lost control of his own magic and he didn't want to see that happening ever again.

"Floyd, I know you want to be with Riddle but we have to look after ourselves too." Trey said. He didn't know if Floyd would listen to him but it didn't hurt to try. "Or else when he wakes up he will immediately start screaming at us."

Floyd didn't want to admit but Seaweed was right, if Riddle was awake he would be screaming at Floyd, saying how stupid he was for putting himself in danger.

"Then what can I do for my Little Goldfish?" Floyd was lost, he didn't know what to do. If he couldn't even approach his Little Goldfish to keep him company, then what else could he do?

"For now we can only wait."

"Let's go Floyd. You haven't eaten anything yet."

Floyd went with Jade without complaining this time. Why did this had to happen? Why couldn't he help his Little Goldfish when he needed the most? Floyd would do _anything_ to help him and just to see that smile again. 

From far away a person watched the whole scene and was furious. Riddle had broke the rules.


	13. Failure (Part Three)

Floyd wanted to spend the rest of the day on his room, he didn't care about classes or working at Mostro Lounge. All he wanted was his Little Goldfish back.

Jade tried to make Floyd leave the room, he even said they could go to the ocean for a while but nothing he tried worked. He gave up and left Floyd alone, Jade knew when his twin wished to be left alone.

"How is he?" Azul asked.

"Floyd doesn't want to get out of bed." Jade said. "No matter what I say he doesn't even move."

"That is to be expected, Riddle is in danger after all and there is something the headmaster didn't tell him isn't that right?"

"As expected of Azul, you never miss a detail." Yes, Azul was correct. The headmaster didn't tell Floyd everything or else Floyd wouldn't leave quietly. "Riddle doesn't have much time left."

"I'm assuming the cause is the blot."

"Correct. The headmaster is still investigating what happened and who might be responsible for this."

"Have you asked Ortho for help?" Azul suggested.

Jade didn't understand, how could the younger Shroud help?

"Ortho is able to access the security cameras is he not?" How could he forget something so important? A recent event showed them Idia's younger brother could indeed hack the security cameras.

"Also, didn't Kalim see the ones who are responsible for this? And I'm sure Floyd knows too, he was looking for them early."

Jade was making too many mistakes. How did he kept forgetting all theses important details? Being worried about his twin was not an excuse to make mistakes, he couldn't continue to miss theses details or else he wouldn't be able to help Floyd.

"Dorm leader?"

"Yes?" Azul and Jade looked at the first year who just arrived.

"The headmaster is asking for Floyd to go to his office."

"The headmaster?... Thank you, you can go."

The first year left.

Azul didn't like where this was going, why would now out of all times the headmaster ask for Floyd? It couldn't be because they find a way to help Riddle.

"Jade, go with Floyd. Even if you have to wait outside stay there until the headmaster finishes talking with Floyd."

"Understood." Jade left Azul and went to his room. Even if Azul hadn't said that he would still wait for Floyd.

Arriving at the room Jade shared with his twin, nothing had changed. Floyd was still on his phone looking at a picture of him and Riddle together.

Jade remembered that day. Floyd was so happy, Riddle had not only invited him to the unbirthday party but also made takoyaki. When Floyd kissed Riddle as a thank you Cater took a picture and send it to both of them.

"Floyd, the headmaster wishes to speak with you." As expected, no reaction. "I know you want to stay here but it can be about Riddle or the ones who are responsible for all this."

Hearing Riddle's name made Floyd get out of bed, if it was about Riddle then Floyd would go but...

"Can you go with me?" Floyd asked quietly. When Jade left the room Floyd realized he didn't want to be alone like he thought he would. He wanted to at least have his twin by his side.

"Of course, even if you didn't ask I would go with you." Jade gave his brother a reassuring smile. He couldn't say he understood what his twin was going through but he would help in any way he could.

The twins left Octavinelle and went to Crowley's office.

When they arrived they heard... a woman's voice?

'Oh fuck no.' Was Floyd's first thought.

"I assume that is Riddle's mother..." Jade said.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Fuck no." He refused to meet her. There was no way he would meet Riddle's mother right now.

"Language." Jade warned him but got ignored. "And we don't have a choice, you would have to meet her sooner or later anyway."

"I don't wannaaaaaa. She is so annoying, I hate her."

"I understand you dislike-

"Hate."

"-... her but this woman is still Riddle's mother."

".......Fine......" Floyd could already feel his brain starting to hurt. Yes, his brain. He hadn't even see how Riddle's mother looked but from what his Little Goldfish had told him, he already could tell they wouldn't get along.

Jade knocked and when he heard the headmaster giving them permission to come in, he opened the door.

Against his will Floyd entered the office with his twin and closed the door. He wasn't ready or in the mood for this but he couldn't go back now.

"Thank you for coming, Leech. Please sit down." The headmaster said. "If your twin wants he can also stay here."

"Thank you." Jade was grateful for the headmaster making things easier for him. If Floyd lost his temper then Jade would be able to calm him down... hopefully.

"First I have a question." The woman said. "Why haven't you stopped my son from dating?"

"... Pardon?" Crowley wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Riddle is too young to date!"

"Miss Rosehearts, I can't intervene on students personal lifes."

Floyd was confused. How did she even knew Riddle was dating? He remembered asking Riddle if he had told his mother about their relationship but he said he hadn't yet.

"Those students were right!"

Don't tell me...

"This school is a horrible influence for Riddle!"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are those students you're talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. What it matters is that my son broke an important rule!"

"What rule?" Floyd asked, he was starting to hate her even more.

"Riddle isn't allowed to date, he will marry a beautiful and smart girl in the future."

"Little Goldfish is allowed to date whoever he wants!"

"You won't talk with me using that tone! I know you are dating my son and you are the reason he doesn't follow the rules anymore!"

"Little Goldfish never breaks the rul- "

"And thinking he started dating a _monster_!"

... A what?

Floyd had been called a monster many times in the past, and he had enjoyed seeing the faces of despair of his preys but this time he only felt rage.

"And what kind of nickname is "Little Goldfish"? It's horrible! But I guess that is to be expected since it came from a _stupid_ _monster._ "

Floyd got up, if she wanted to see a monster than she would see one.

"And why is Trey in the same dorm as my Riddle? They can't be together!"

Somehow Riddle's mother hadn't noticed Floyd got up and was ready to kill her.

"And from what I heard he is eating tarts, thoses disgusting things full of sugar! He is not allowed to eat any kind of sweets!"

Finally the mother noticed Floyd wasn't sitting anymore and she got up as well. She wouldn't let this monster intimated her.

Before Floyd could do anything Jade put a hand on his shoulder, as if saying to leave things to him.

"I didn't want to interrupt the conversation but it seems you are forgetting something important _Miss_ Rosehearts." Floyd had no idea what Jade was doing but he trusted him.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but notice the ring you have." Jade said. "A rare, and magical, ring that activates a spell that burns non-human creatures once they touch the person who is using it."

"H-how did you-"

"As you said early, it doesn't matter."

Even Crowley was surprised, how did Jade even knew such ring existed?

"Don't assume you're completely safe because we can't lay a finger on you, words cut deeper than wounds and I don't take kindly anyone who calls my dear twin a monster. I'm sure a _kind_ and _smart_ lady such as yourself understands."

"Is that a threat?"

"A threat? Of course not! I would never dare to threaten a lady, this is just a friendly warning."

"... Going back to what I wanted to talk about..." Crowley was too old for this. "Miss Rosehearts, I have to ask if something happened recently that could make your son feel negative emotions."

"No, other than dating this... thing."

The headmaster sighed. He was so done with this, he completely understood why Riddle overblot.

"And you better change Trey and the other three boys he hangs out with dorms. My son can't be in the same dorm as those four."

"AHHH I'M FUCKING SICK OF THIS!" Floyd snapped. He couldn't listen this person anymore. "It's your fault Little Goldfish suffers so much! My Little Goldfish is always searching for your approval and you are never happy with him!"

"He certainly failed if he is dating you."

"Fuck off."

"Enough! When Riddle wakes up he will change schools!"

It happened too fast.

Jade was in front of Riddle's mother, grabbing Floyd's hand.

"Floyd, calm down." Jade let go of Floyd's hand. "Remember, if you touch her the spell will activate."

Floyd cursed. This is why he ignores what the headmaster says, whenever Crowley is involved something bad happens.

"Now that everyone is calm..." Crowley was thinking on taking a vacation. He needed to relax. "I have bad news about Rosehearts condition... he might not have much time left."

"... I see, I will have to warn the girl."

Floyd looked at Riddle's mother. Didn't she felt anything for her son? He then remembered one of the rules Riddle said his mother followed "A lady should never cry or show her emotions in public."

"What girl?" Jade asked, if it was what he thought then he couldn't even imagine how Floyd would react.

"Riddle is going to marry a girl in four years."

Floyd stayed oddly calm and quiet. Did he not heard what she said?

"Now, if you excuse me I will have to go." And just like that she left the office.

Floyd stayed there processing what just happened. His Little Goldfish didn't have much time left? And he couldn't even spend the last days with him...

"I understand... so that is probably what caused all that blot to appear."

Floyd and Jade looked at Crowley. What was he talking about?

"Did any of you know Rosehearts was going to marry?"

Both twin shaked their heads. They didn't know where the headmaster was going on with this but they listened carefully.

"This is just a theory, but maybe one of the reasons the potion had such a strong effect was because he had been feeling those negative emotions for some time."

"So the potion already had a bad effect and Riddle feelings made things even worse?" Jade asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Exactly. If Rosehearts didn't had those negative feelings he wouldn't have any blot."

Floyd understand everything the headmaster explained, except for two thing. When did his Little Goldfish discovered he was going to marry a random girl, and why didn't he told Floyd?

Was he afraid of Floyd's reaction? Or was he planning to leave him? No, that couldn't be it. Floyd was an idiot for even letting that thought cross his mind.

Jade had an idea of what Floyd was thinking but he couldn't do anything. He had to talk with Riddle first to know more details about the situation, but that was impossible at the moment.

"Hm... I didn't want to involve them but it seems I have no choice..." Crowley whispered. There were two people who could easily stop this ridiculous marriage and he would talk with them later. "You two return to Octavinelle."

Jade nodded and left with a very quiet Floyd. When they arrived Floyd went once again to their room, if only he could stay at his Little Goldfish side...

The next day Floyd was even worse. He didn't eat anything, not even his favourite food. Azul and Jade didn't know what else they could do.

Azul was already helping finding a cure for Riddle and Jade always stayed at his brother side. The only thing they could was wait... wait until they find a way to heal Riddle or....

They couldn't be thinking about that!

There had to be a way to heal Riddle, if only they knew what the cure for the poison was-... ah....

"That's it!"

"Azul?" Jade really thought Azul was going crazy.

"The cure is so simple! The potion could turn into poison right?"

Jade nodded.

"We also learned how to make an healing potion for that poison in case someone messed up the potion...."

"... so we only need to make that healing potion but stronger." Jade completed.

"Exactly!" How did not even a single person remembered about the healing potion? Especially Crowley, isn't he the headmaster?

"Let's talk with the headmaster now, before it's too late!"

It took two hours to make the healing potion. Two painful hours. They had to make sure the healing potion was perfect or else it would have the opposite effect, fortunately they did everything right at the first try. Now they only had to give the potion to Riddle.

Azul and Jade returned to Octavinelle, while Divus and Crowley went to the infirmary so they could give the potion to Riddle. As expected Floyd was still on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Floyd." Jade called him. "We have great news."

"What is it?" Floyd didn't care if the great news was just Jade saying there was takoyaki like he did in the morning.

"You can go visit Riddle now."

"... Don't joke with things like that..."

"It's not a joke, if you want you can go now."

"Really...? Can I finally see my Little Goldfish?" Floyd asked with hope. Could he finally stay at Riddle's side like he promised?

"Yes."

That is all it took to make Floyd get up and run to the infirmary. He could finally see his Little Goldfish!

Floyd arrived at the infirmary and he almost cried when he saw Riddle. The merman immediately next to him and grabbed Riddle's hand. How he missed holding hands with Little Goldfish, missed seeing that adorable face and more importantly missed his Little Goldfish presence.

"Floyd....?"

"LITTLE GOLDFISH!" Floyd hugged Riddle, this time with less strength, he didn't want to hurt his Little Goldfish after all.

"W-what happened?"

Floyd explained everything that happened theses days while trying his best to not start crying. His Little Goldfish was finally awake and talking with him.

"And what happened to those students?"

"I don't know... I didn't find them."

Riddle could see how Floyd blamed himself and he hated it. It wasn't his fault, Riddle should have been more careful the moment he started having a bad feeling, especially when he is in a place like Night Raven College.

"Floyd, look at me." Floyd did as Riddle asked. Riddle put his hand on Floyd's cheek, it hurt moving his arm and hand but he didn't care. "This isn't your fault."

Floyd was about to say something but Riddle didn't let him speak.

"And I'm not mad at you. You are always by my side and you even confronted my mother, that is more than I could ever ask for." Riddle gave Floyd a smile. "I'm really glad I fell in love with you, even though you can be an idiot sometimes but you are my idiot."

"B-but your mother said you would change schools."

"It was a lie. NRC is an excellent school and one of the best in Twisted Wonderland, she wouldn't make me change schools."

Floyd was glad, really glad. Everything turned out good in the end, or almost everything...

"What about the girl?"

"Oh... my mother called me the next day you proposed to me, she said she found a girl that could marry me..."

"Why didn't Little Goldfish told me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about this. After all I'm sure the headmaster is already talking with those two..."

"Who?"

"It's difficult to explain, but I'm sure you will meet them very soon."

"...what?" Floyd was confused. Who was Riddle talking about?

"Nothing." Riddle said. He was too tired and wanted to sleep for a little bit. "I'm sleepy, can you stay here with me?"

"Of course!"   
  


"Thank you for taking care of that." Crowley was on a call with two people. "...Yes... He's okay now... You can visit him... okay... then see you soon and once again thank you."

"Anything for our little Ri!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about these two people... they are actually from another request but since this chapter and the request that involved theses two was requested by the same person I just decide to mention them here. In one of the future chapters you will see who they are.


	14. Resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nsfw

Riddle was resting in his room, today had been quiet exhausting with all his duty as dorm leader. The dorm leader loved spending a calm evening in the garden while reading a book, but this time he didn't want to be with anyone so he decide to stay on his room.

Or at least that was the plan.

The dorm leader saw someone enter his room and of course it had to be Floyd. He hadn't locked the door because he knew sooner or later Floyd would come look for him, which made Riddle happy to know Floyd would always want to spend time with him but Riddle would never admit it.

"Hello Little Goldfish~"

"Hello."

Riddle saw how Floyd had the usual mischievous smirk whenever he was up to no good. What was he planning now?

"Heyyyy Little Goldfish~"

"What?"

"Did I do something good recently?"

"What do you mean...?" Riddle was confused. Did Floyd hit his head or something? Or was because Riddle was still wearing Floyd's shirt?

That morning Floyd gave Riddle his shirt because Riddle accidentally spilled tea on his clothes.

"Well, my Little Goldfish is lying on his bed only wearing the shirt I gave him early." Floyd approached Riddle, licking his lips. "Does this mean Little Goldfish is rewarding me for something?"

Riddle was still confused. What did he meant by rewarding?

"Little Goldfish looks way too cute for his own good~"

"Floyd-"

Floyd licked Riddle's cheek, making the dorm leader blush and almost start screaming. Almost.

Riddle then realized what Floyd meant by "rewarding".

"I really like to see Little Goldfish blushing face! It just makes me want to eat him~"

"Don't say things like that!"

"Why? Is my Little Goldfish liking this~"

"N-no!" He was. He was enjoying this a lot.

"Really? Then I will stop."

"Wait!" Riddle didn't believe he was doing this. "You better finish what you started..."

"As you wish~"

Floyd kissed Riddle lips, it was a slow kiss but both enjoyed, there was no need to rush things.

Floyd hands travelled Riddle body, making him blush even more and letting out quiet moans.

"F-Floyd not ther- !" Riddle started shaking and looked down.

"Is my Little Goldfish perhaps..."

Oh no. Riddle didn't want Floyd to find out his dark secret... no one could know it. No one.

"I-I swear it's not what you are thinking!"

"Really? Then I can continue to do this right?"

Floyd didn't have any intentions to stop, especially now that he knew Riddle's secret.

"F-Floyd!!" The dorm leader was shaking even more.

He was doing everything in his power to not give in...

"Little Goldfish you should just give in you know? It will be worse if you don't."

"N-never!"

That's right... if Floyd find out he would never hear the end of it, although Riddle thought Floyd already had figure it out by now.

"I never expected my Little Goldfish to be..."

No. Don't say it.

"...Ticklish!"

This was the end for Riddle. He could now say goodbye to his peaceful life.

"I hope you are ready Little Goldfish."

"No no no no no no! Floyd I swear if you- " Floyd didn't gave Riddle a chance to finish his sentence.

The dorm leader couldn't hold back his laugh anymore and started laughing.

Floyd liked to hear Riddle's laugh, it wa adorable and he could hear it for hours, so finding out the serious and scary dorm leader was ticklish was one of the best things for Floyd.

"F-Flo- ahahahaha! St-stop!"

"I will never stop!"

Unfortunately Floyd had to stop.

They heard someone knock on the door. Riddle thanked whoever that was and Floyd cursed them, he wanted to hear his Little Goldfish laugh more so he did what any logical person would do.

"Dorm- ......... I'm really sorry!" The first year that wanted to speak with Riddle immediately run as soon as he saw Floyd without a shirt and with a messy hair.

"Y-you are unbelievable." Riddle said, still out of breath.

Floyd closed and locked the door and then returned to Riddle .

"Don't think this is over yet~"

Riddle tried to run away but Floyd grabbed him before he could even get up.


	15. Maid Factor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song Maid Factor

"Please Little Goldfish!"

"No!"

It was nothing out of ordinary to see Riddle scream at Floyd but today it was worse than usual.

"But Little Goldfish, you said you would do anything to see me smile!" Floyd pouted.

"What kind of joke is that?" Riddle thought Floyd must had to be joking, there was no way he was seriously asking Riddle to wear a maid outfit.

"It isn't a joke." Floyd really was serious about this. "This is my one and only request."

"No."

"Little Goldfish! Pleaseeeeeeeee~"

"No."

Riddle returned to reading his book. He could do anything Floyd asked, well almost anything, but he wouldn't wear a maid outfit.

"Whyyy?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"If it's a maid outfit that sort of thing doesn't matter!" Floyd looked at Riddle.... "Besides, with that baby-like face there's no issue."

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"This collar won't stop me!"

The dorm leader sighed, he was so done with this. All he wanted was read his new book peaceful.

"Actually you are more beautiful than other girls, so don't be shy!"

Riddle blushed but he still refused to do wear it. No matter how much Floyd would ask, he would never wear a maid outfit.

"Being bashful is fine but I wanna see some showiness too~"

"Stop dreaming, it won't happen."

"I will give you a strawberry tart."

Riddle was attempt to accept the offer but...

"No way."

It would take more than a strawberry tart to convince Riddle.

"Please Little Goldfish. I will never ask anything again!"

"No. Besides I'm just a gu-"

" Then let's cast a spell!"

"But you can't use magic now."

"We can use make up, put some foundation on your cheeks." Floyd wouldn't let this opportunity escape. He would convince Riddle to wear a maid outfit. "Eyeliner, fake eyelashes, mascara and eyeshadow! Yup, you will look like a girl!"

"No! And do you even know how to put on make up?"

"Nope, but we can ask Coralfish or Betta~"

"Floyd I'm not goin-"

"Little Goldfish will look so cute in a maid outfit!"

Riddle thought about how delusional Floyd was being. When and how did he had this idea? The dorm leader really liked to know the answer but he was also afraid of knowing it.

Floyd's mind could be a scary place.

Riddle got up, he didn't have time to listen to the things like this. Obviously Floyd didn't let him leave, he stood in front of Riddle and didn't let him pass.

'Why does he have to be so tall?!' Riddle thought.

"You can't run now Little Goldfish~" Floyd showed Riddle the maid outfit. Where did that outfit even came from? Floyd didn't have that a few seconds ago. "This is your size so there is no mess-up here!"

.... Where did he even bought that?!

"Fine!"

"YAY!"

Floyd give Riddle a quick kiss and hug.

The dorm leader took the outfit and went to his room. He already knew he would regret this later.

"Maid, maid, maid, maid, maid, maid, maid, maid."

"Shut up!"

Riddle sighed. He couldn't go back now so might as well hurry this up. He went to the bathroom and changed clothes there.

'This isn't that bad...' Riddle thought when he looked at the mirror. Wait! What is he saying?! This is very bad!

"Little Goldfish?"

Riddle opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"...." Floyd was speechless. Riddle looked even better than he thought.

"Is it that bad...?"

"It's perfect." Floyd said seriously.

Riddle blushed, well since he was in a maid dress he maybe could act like one... maybe...

"Little Goldfish, do you like any of theses?" Floyd showed a few pictures of maid dresses to Riddle he had on his phone.

"I like the Victorian style or maybe... the... sexy French style? What kind of name is that?!"

Floyd completely ignored the question. "Then what about this?"

"Cat ears are out of question!"

"No prob, no prob. But will you go bare, black stockings or knees stock? Well, whatever Little Goldfish chooses it will look good!"

Riddle was just looking foward to read his new book, how did it turn out like this?

"Little Goldfish."

Floyd hold Riddle's hands.

"Welcome to the wonderland, my darling!"

The dorm leader blushed, this wasn't so bad after all.


	16. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on Wattpad.
> 
> Omegaverse AU

Life wasn't easy for Riddle.

His duty as dorm leader increased, he had to take care of two teenagers who behaved like children and his boyfriend was always teasing him because of his height.

He really needed to take a break.

And to make things worse he was now sick, his cycle had ended the previous day and now this. Luck wasn't on his side that's for sure.

"This is not good." Trey said. "You have high fever."

Riddle didn't say anything, maybe this way he would have a peaceful day.

"Don't worry Riddle, I called Floyd~"

Why Cater? Why?

"He will just be annoying." Riddle pouted. He didn't have any patience right now and Floyd loved to test his patience.

"You never know." Trey tried to make his best friend feel better. "Floyd might help you more than you think."

"He can't even take care of himself!"

Seriously, how was Floyd going to take care of Riddle when he couldn't take care of himself?

"Floyd won't be that bad." Cater said.

"Yes, he will." Riddle said. "Besides, how do you even know he won't be that bad?"

"I just know~"

Riddle sometimes wondered how was he friends with Cater.

"Calm down Riddle. You need to rest and I'm sure Floyd knows that."

"Trey is right."

The dorm leader doubt that but he wasn't in the mood to discuss with Cater and Trey.

They heard a knocked on the door and Cater opened the door.

"Little Goldfish!" Floyd entered the room and went to Riddle's side.

"Hi, Floyd."

"Don't worry Little Goldfish, I will take care of you~"

That didn't reassured Riddle, especially because of the way Floyd said it.

"I have to go. Get well soon Riddle~" Cater said and left.

"Why isn't Seaweed going with him?" Floyd pouted. He didn't want an alpha near his Little Goldfish, especially after his cycle just ended the previous day.

"I was helping Riddle with a few things about Heartslabyul." Trey knew how jealous Floyd could be, it seemed he didn't understand Trey didn't have any romantic interest for Riddle.

"I'm here so I can help him now."

"Floyd, stop." Riddle order.

"Okayyy~"

"I will go too." Trey said. "Get well soon."

"Thank you and sorry for giving you all this work."

"Don't worry about it." Trey smiled and left.

Riddle wondered why Floyd got so jealous of Trey but not Cater. If it was him, he would be more worried about Cater since he is always flirting.

He would ask later, now he was starting to feel sleepy.

"Little Goldfish-" Floyd saw Riddle had fell asleep. He chuckled and gave Riddle a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well Little Goldfish~"

Two hours later Riddle woke up.

The dorm leader looked around and didn't saw Floyd. Where was he?

"Little Goldfish is awake~" Floyd entered the room. "I made some tea for you."

Riddle expected many things but Floyd making tea for him? Maybe, just maybe, Cater and Trey were right.

"T-thank you." The tea was better than Riddle thought it would be. He definitely had to ask Floyd to make tea more times.

"I'm assuming Little Goldfish liked the tea~"

"Yes, it was good." Riddle gave Floyd a smile, tea always improved Riddle's mood.

"Do you need anything?" Floyd asked. He wanted his Little Goldfish to get better so he could mess with him again.

"Can....." Riddle mumbled.

"Hm? You need to speak louder Little Goldfish~"

"Can you stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Only if you give me a kiss~" Floyd already intended to even spend the night with Riddle, but hearing him asking to stay made Floyd happy.

"You will get sick."

"Then you will have to take care of me~"

Riddle sighed but kissed him anyway, if Floyd got sick then Riddle would gladly take care of him.

Thinking about it, Riddle wouldn't gladly take care of Floyd, knowing Floyd he would probably take advantage of the situation and behave like a child.

Floyd pulled away and sat next to Riddle. He wanted to squeeze him but since his Little Goldfish was sick he would hold back...for now.

"Floyd, can you give me my history book?" Riddle asked.

"No study! You are sick!"

"But I'm bored." This is why Riddle didn't like to be sick, he got easily bored.

"Then why don't we play a game?"

"What game?"

"20 questions."

"Alright."

Floyd couldn't possibly manage to tease Riddle with this game... right?

"Little Goldfish starts!" Floyd said. He had a plan on mind and hopefully it would work.

They asked each other random questions and both had a lot of fun. Now it was time for Floyd to put his plan in action.

"Do you like dresses?" Floyd asked.

"Yes." Riddle answered. He thought dresses are cute and one day he would like to wear one. "Do you like... tea?"

"It's not my favourite but I don't mind it~" This time Floyd wasn't nervous, he already knew Riddle's answer after all. "Do you love me?"

"Of course. And you, do you love me?"

"Words are not enough to describe how much I love you~" It was time for the last question. "Little Goldfish, will you marry me?"

"...What?"

"You can't answer with another question Little Goldfish, that's against the rules." Floyd pouted.

"B-but..."

"I know I've asked you before but the ring got destroyed." Floyd explained. "And just give you a new one without proposing again would be boring~"

"And you thought you should propose to me when I'm sick?"

"Together in health and sickness~"

Floyd really was a box full of surprises. But they were good surprises.

"...Never change Floyd."

"I won't~" Floyd took out the ring of his pocket and put it in Riddle's finger.

The ring was similar to the other one, the only difference was the heart. Instead of two hearts next to each other, this time it was only one heart. The right side of the heart was red, the left side blue and in the middle the colours intersected.

"I just have one question."

"What is it Little Goldfish?"

"Why are you jealous of Trey and not Cater?"

"Seaweed is an alpha and Coralfish isn't~" Floyd answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I won't let another alpha approach my Little Goldfish when he's alone~"

"Oh..." That made sense... probably. Riddle didn't want to think about it.

Floyd checked Riddle temperature and fortunately it wasn't as high as before. He was finally getting better.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Floyd." Riddle didn't want to admit but just by being present Floyd helped a lot.

"No problem, Little Goldfish~"

Riddle didn't like to feel clingy but he really wanted Floyd next to him.

'But he can get sick.'

If Floyd got sick then it would be Riddle's turn to take care of Floyd.

"F-Floyd, can you lay next to me?"

"Of course~" Floyd took off his clothes and laid on Riddle's bed.

"I-I love y-you!" The sudden confession took Floyd by surprise. He didn't know his Little Goldfish would be this clingy when he is sick.

"I love you too~" Floyd cuddle Riddle and kissed his forehead.

The couple fell asleep in a few seconds, enjoying each other presence in their sleep.


	17. Regret (Riddle)

It hurted seeing them together.

Riddle had no right to feel like this, especially after the way he treated Floyd.

It was his fault for rejecting Floyd's advances.

It was his fault for saying all those horrible things.

Riddle knew that, he wasn't dumb.

He knew but still...

Why did it hurt so much?

Why everytime he saw them together his chest started aching?

If only he had realized sooner.

How could he stop theses dumb feelings?

He tried everything.

Usually studying distracts him but this time not even studying worked.

"Sea Otter, why didn't you wait for me?"

It was like Floyd was chasing him just to show how idiot Riddle was.

But that was not the case, Floyd didn't even looked at Riddle now so he wouldn't waste his time chasing the dorm leader.

Riddle got up and left the library with tears in his eyes.

_He_ _had_ _no_ _right_ _to_ _cry_ _._

He hoped at least Kalim would make Floyd happy since he couldn't.

When he arrived at Heartslabyul, Trey tried to help his best friend but Riddle just ignored him.

Maybe this was for the best.

Riddle and Floyd are too different, there was no way they would be able to have a relationship. 

Everyday Riddle got worse.

It was impossible not to see Floyd and Kalim when they are on the same year.

One day Riddle bumped against Floyd on accident and it wasn't pretty.

"Watch where are you going Riddle."

Floyd had never called him by his name, he always used that annoying nickname.

It was annoying but he missed it now.

The dorm leader wished he could go back in time and stop himself from saying all those things.

It was a mistake assuming Floyd would take everything Riddle said as a joke or would simply ignored it. Because of that mistake they were now like this.

A week passed and Floyd still didn't even look at him.

Not matter what Trey and Cater tried, Riddle wouldn't cheer up.

Of course seeing the two disliked seeing their friend like that but they didn't know what else they could do. Wounds take time to heal.

Riddle was just passing by when he saw Floyd and Kalim kiss.

"I hope you make Floyd happy. Don't make the same mistake as me."

Riddle went to the opposite way Floyd and Kalim were.


	18. Regret (Floyd)

Why did he have to be so stupid?

Not only he lost his love but also his twin.

Jade had warned him about his behavior many times, but he didn't listen.

Floyd doesn't have any limits, he does and says whatever he wants.

Maybe all this could have been avoided if he stayed quiet.

Why did he have to mention Riddle's past and then proceed to hurt him?

Floyd didn't like Trey.

Everyone knew that but no one expected Floyd to react the way he did.

Lately Trey was getting too close to Riddle and Floyd didn't like it.

One day he was going to class and saw Trey hug the love of his life. Floyd didn't know why he thought it would be a good idea to cause a scene.

Riddle never liked when Floyd behaved like that so he stayed on his best friend side.

In that moment Floyd was mad and said horrible things to Riddle. They were horrible enough to make Riddle cry.

Riddle tried to speak with Floyd but the only answer he got was Floyd pushing him, if it weren't for Trey, Riddle would have gotten hurt badly since they were on the staircase.

Floyd didn't even looked back when that happen and only left.

If only he had stayed quiet and heard what Riddle had to say...

That day when he arrived at Octavinelle Jade scolded Floyd but he ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to listen his twin.

What he certainly didn't expect was a few days after seeing his twin and Riddle together.

Riddle was blushing and laughing.

So that was why Jade was so angry.

That night Floyd and Jade argued and Floyd end up leaving the room. He couldn't bear to look at Jade's face.

He regretted that now.

Jade always stayed by his side no matter what, he always had spoiled Floyd and did everything to make him happy.

Who knew all of that could go away in just one night?

And why did he have to talk about Riddle's past like he knew what happened?

Floyd wasn't there when he overblot.

But Jade was. After that happened Jade helped Riddle while Floyd just teased him.

He missed his Little Goldfish, no, he missed Riddle.

It was impossible to not met Jade and Riddle.

Jade and him still shared the room and Riddle visited Jade when he was working at the Mostro Lounge.

Azul tried to help but failed, there was nothing he could for the twins. They were the ones who had to speak with each other and resolve things.

Floyd didn't ask for Azul's help and honestly he didn't care. He only wanted his twin and Riddle back.

Now it was too late.

This time he couldn't just laugh about his problems and let Jade resolve everything for him.

"Why did I have to ruin everything..."

Jade and Riddle where the only people he truly cared about, the only people who weren't afraid of him.

Everytime Floyd approaches Riddle, no matter how much Riddle tries to put on a brave act Floyd can see the fear in his eyes.

He wished everything was just a nightmare but this is reality.

Reality isn't a game with multiple lives and a restart option.

Floyd learned that in the worst way possible.


	19. Triplets?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on wattpad!  
> I didn't know who Tsukasa and Shinano were until now so I apology if I wrote them too out of character.

"The roses are red."

"The table cloth is white."

"So, let the perfect tea party... begin."

Everyone looked at the dorm leader, something was wrong, very wrong.

"Dorm leader, why are you dressed like that?" Ace asked, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" He answered Ace. " I think we should change things sometimes."

"That's fine but..." Trey said, he too didn't believe his own eyes. What was Riddle thinking? "Why are you dressed like an idol?"

"Why not?" He questioned it back. "The clothes are quiet stylish, and also are similar to a certain idol who I'm really big fan of."

Everyone was confused.

When and why did their dorm leader started to dress like and idol? Who was the idol he was talking about?

"Is it Hatsune Miku?" Ace asked.

"Of course not you idiot!" For moments Ace thought he would lose his head.

Deuce sighed. Ace was an idiot and he was not even surprise Ace came up with that conclusion.

"Seriously, what happened dorm leader?" Ace didn't believe Riddle would just change things because he liked an idol.

"Well- "

"TSUKASA!"

"LITTLE SISTER!" The person who Riddle called Tsukasa run to him and hugged him.

"Tsukasa ?!" That certainly explained why he was dressed as an idol.

"Sister?" Floyd was next to Riddle and questioned his life. Riddle couldn't be a girl. "But I'm sure yesterday I saw a d- "

"FLOYD!" Riddle sometimes wondered how was he dating Floyd.

"Who would know the serious Riddle did naughty things behind closed doors~." Ace _tried_ to tease Riddle.

It seemed Ace didn't have any survival instincts and forgot Riddle was his dorm leader.

"I love you Ace, but you are on your own." Deuce said, he didn't want to die yet.

"What do you mean I'm on my....Oh..." He then realized who he was talking to. "I-I'm very sorry dorm leader!"

"Rule 200, don't make any unnecessary comments..." Riddle wasn't going to let Ace get away with only an apology. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Again?!"

"What did you expect?" Deuce sighed. How did Ace managed to survive all theses years?

"And I want a 100,000 words written apology for tomorrow!"

"What?!" There was no way he could do that. It was impossible.

"If you complain it will be 200,000 words."

Ace didn't speak anymore.

"Also, where is Shinano?" Riddle asked Tsukasa.

"I left him behind."

"What?!"

"He was taking too long and I wanted to see my little sister."

"First, you should have waited for him. Second, _stop_ calling me little sister!"

Floyd was still very lost. Who was Tsukasa and why was he calling Riddle little sister?

"Little Ri!!"

"See? Shinano is already here, I knew he would be fine."

"Why did you left me behind?!"

"Because you were taking too long."

"You could have still wait!"

"Don't take too long next time!"

"Enough!" Riddle screamed at them. They arrived two minutes ago and were already fighting.

"I don't understand, why is there two people similar to Little Goldfish?" Floyd asked.

"We are twins."

.......

_**"** _ _**WHAT** _ _**?!"** _

"By the way..." Trey started. "Who is the oldest?"

"Tsukasa." Riddle replied.

'He seems like the youngest.' Everyone thought.

"Why didn't Little Goldfish told me he has two twins?" He never thought Riddle would have two twins.

"Our mom separated us when we were kids." Shinano explained. "So we only started talking again recently."

"Shinano is right." Riddle said. "Also, Trey when we were kids you hang out with Tsukasa in the last two weeks."

Trey was surprised, he never suspected anything but now that he thought about it Che'nya made a strange comment once, saying he had no idea there were two Riddles.

At the time Trey didn't understand what he meant by "two Riddles" so he end up forgetting it. Now it made sense.

"Little Sister-"

" _Stop_ _calling_ _me_ _little_ _sister_ _._ "

"- who is he?" Tsukasa was referring to Floyd. If he remembered correctly the unbirthday party was an Heartslabyul thing, and the guy next to Riddle was from Octavinelle.

"Floyd? He is my boyfriend."

"He is what?" Tsukasa must have heard misheard what Riddle said, right? There was no way his little twin was already dating.

"Floyd even proposed to the dorm leader." Ace said.

"HE WHAT?!"

"I didn't know Little Goldfish had twins." Floyd pouted. How was he supposed to tell Tsukasa and Shinano if he didn't even know they existed?

"Would you talk with them first if you knew about them?" Riddle already knew the answer but he still wanted to hear it from Floyd.

"Of course not~"

"I don't believe my little sister is dating someone and he didn't tell me." Tsukasa said, wiping a fake tear.

Riddle just sighed, he was used to Tsukasa's behavior and this was nothing new for him. At least he wasn't being overprotective.

"But! Don't think I will let you date my little sister!"

"Tsukasa, Little Ri is old enough to date who he wants." Shinano said, he too knew how overprotective Tsukasa could be.

"Yes, but that person has to prove themselves first!"

"Floyd has-"

"Not you little sister, you will be on his side so you can't speak."

"Why should I prove myself to you? Just because you are Little Goldfish twin, doesn't mean I have to answer you."

Great, now Floyd was starting to get in a bad mood.

"And I don't even knew who you were until now." Floyd continued.

Before Tsukasa could ask how did Floyd not knew about him, considering he is one of the most popular idols in Twisted Wonderland, Riddle explained Floyd lived in the ocean. Tsukasa already knew about mermaids and mermans but he never saw one in real life, so he was surprised to know Floyd was one.

"I still don't trust him!" Tsukasa wasn't going to let a random guy date Riddle.

"Tsukasa, he was the one the headmaster was talking about." Shinano said.

"Him?"

"Yes."

"So you really spoke with the headmaster?" Riddle asked. He already knew they would speak to the headmaster sooner or later, probably to ask if they could visit.

"Yup! Also remember that marriage with that girl?"

"What about it?

"It's cancelled." Shinano said.

"Shinano I was the one supposed to tell the news!"

"Too bad."

Riddle knew Tsukasa and Shinano would be able to cancel the marriage so he wasn't surprised.

"Anyway, if Floyd is the one the headmaster was talking about... then I can approve him."

"Good. Now let's start this unbirthday party, we are 15 minutes late!"

Tsukasa and Shinano would be staying in NRC for a while so might as well join the unbirthday party.

As always Ace and Deuce started fighting for little things, Cater recorded everything and Trey was next to Riddle just laughing at the scene.

The dorm leader just sighed, this was normal for them but he would like to have _one_ peaceful unbirthday party.

And of course Tsukasa joined Ace and Deuce. At least Shinano was just talking with Trey and wasn't causing any trouble.

After the unbirthday party Riddle spent time with Tsukasa and Shinano, it had been a while since they were together and Riddle missed them.

As always everything that involved the three of them together end up in chaos. Tsukasa didn't stop calling Riddle little sister which made him angry, and now Shinano was trying to calm down Riddle.

Floyd was just watching, he was happy to see Riddle having fun. Maybe he should try getting along with his twins.

"Floyd!"

"What is it Little Goldfish?~"

"Help me kill Tsukasa."

"Okayyyy~"

Yup, they were having a lot of fun and Riddle wished this moment would never end, even if he wanted to kill Tsukasa at the moment.


	20. Riddle-chan Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song Rin-chan Now!

It was a strange day for the students on Octavinelle.

The twins were speaking with each other but they looked too happy and both were blushing a lot. It was very rare to see them so happy.

"Riddle-chan is so cute!"

"I agree, Riddle-chan is so small and his face when he's embarrassed is adorable."

Riddle-chan, also known as the dorm leader of Heartslabyul, was someone who the twins loved very much. They wished they could spend more time with him but Riddle didn't realize their feelings for him.

It was a sad thing but that wouldn't stop the twins!

"I want to go huggie-huggie with Riddle-chan." Floyd started. "Trembling with excitement, I want to pin him down and squeeze him in my embrace! Of course, it's not impossible for him to bite my arm. Riddle-chan can bite me if he wants!"

Floyd loved imagining the things they could do together, like go shopping.

"I want to go shopping together with Riddle-chan, and then, with a nonchalant expression, say to him 'This is a date, right?'... just to make him extremely conscious of it!"

One of the things that caught Floyd's attention was how Riddle sometimes had a crown, of course that gave him ideas.

"Riddle-chan's has a crown and I want to switch it with a set of cat ears, just to see how long it'll take for him to notice, but before I could notice, Riddle-chan would have already gone out of the house, and when he finally have returned in the evening, he'd grip his cat-ear headband in his hand and glare my way with an extremely adorable red face, so that I could reflect on my wrong doing."

Just imagining those things made Floyd blush a lot, one day that dream would become reality. He would make sure of it.

"I want to make Riddle-chan the center of my pampering attention while watching Riddle-chan acting nervously and suspiciously because he's not used fo having others' attention." Everyone knew how much Jade spoiled Floyd, so it was no surprise he wanted to do the same with Riddle. "I want to give him even more attention. I want to spoil him even more!"

Then Jade remembered one very important thing, he had to make sure his dear Riddle-chan stayed innocent!

"I want to do whatever I can to prevent Riddle-chan from searching 'Riddle Rosehearts R-18' on pixiv!"

Another thing Jade loved thinking about was Riddle wearing his clothes.

"I want to have Riddle-chan wear my clothes. I want to subconsciously examine his body and smirk when seeing how small he is, causing him to say 'I'm changing it back!' and try to run away so I can frantically chase after him."

"When I wake up in the morning, I want to find a suddenly more grown Riddle-chan, and I will remain quiet at my lunch table because I'll be too busy thinking about how to approach him, and I want to feel apologetic somehow for making him use a pink bowl." Living with Riddle was something Floyd really wanted. "After the meal, even if he says to me he will do the dishes, I still want to be polite and respectful by replying 'Ah, I shall do it!'"

The only things the other students that were around understand was "Riddle-chan now! Riddle-chan Riddle-chan Riddle-chan now!".

"I want to come across Riddle-chan working as maid at a maid cafe when he's supposedly disallowed from having a job, and I want to fully enjoy his flustered and nervous reaction when he sees me!" Jade liked maid dresses a lot so seeing Riddle in one would be the best thing ever. "Since Riddle-chan always speaks in a formal way, whenever he does that, I'll say something like 'You don't need to be so tense.' and he replies 'Ye...Yes Jade-sama!'."

"'Magical girl... huh?' When Riddle-chan murmurs that to himself 'If Riddle-chan was a magical girl, he would be called MagicaRi.' I want to say that to him but since I would most likely only get a bitter smile back, I'll keep that thought to myself." Jade said with a sad smile.

"When Riddle-chan comes back tired and sits right next to me on the sofa, I want him to lean on my shoulder and sleep, so I will feel warm!" Floyd was almost drooling while imagining this. "I want Riddle-chan to close his eyes and stick his lips my way and then I, although feeling uneasy and unsure, would try to act cool and flick his forehead!"

And what if Riddle used glasses?

"I want to run into Riddle-chan in the hallways while he's wearing glasses, and I want him to say excuses such as 'I normally wear contacts, okay?!'" Floyd said. "Then, when I comment honestly on how nice his glasses actually look on him, I want him to hang his head and stay quiet out of embarrassment!"

"' _I've_ _loved_ _you_ _from_ _a long time_ ' I want to get such text from Riddle-chan and feel startled. After that I reply _'Riddle-chan is_ _funny_ _'_ _'_ _Oopsies_ _,_ _but_ _you're_ _the_ _only_ _person_ _I can_ _send_ _this_ _kind_ _of_ _text_ _to'_ that reply would get me all excited and worked up. Then I get another text that says _'_ _Just_ _kidding_ _,_ _of_ _course_ _'_ which will make me unable to believe anything anymore." Jade gave his number to Riddle a few weeks ago so this could happen.

The twins got up excited "Riddle-chan now! Riddle-chan Riddle-chan Riddle-chan now! Riddle-chan now! Riddle-chan Riddle-chan Riddle-chan now!"

"What is happening...?" Riddle said as he watched the twins with Trey on his side.

"Riddle-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fanfic is also on Wattpad.  
> 


End file.
